Second Chance at Life
by Serenity-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Kate moves to Charming with her abusive boyfriend. She finds a job at Teller-Marrow, and all her secrets are revealed. Could this be her second chance?
1. One

_The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart…_

Kate had been all over Charming. Stopping at every store and business looking for a job. She and her boyfriend moved there two days ago, and still she was having no luck. The last place she had on her list was Teller-Marrow, the town garage. "Teller-Marrow." she said aloud. That name sounds so familiar she thought, shaking her head she started her car and headed to the garage. She pulled up to the curb across the street. She took her sunglasses off and looked in her visor mirror, making sure she was presentable. She poked lightly at her right eye and hissed, the pain reminding her of why she needed this job so badly. She met her boyfriend Tyler when she was eighteen and he was twenty. She knew about his temper back then, and it just got worse with age. Now nine years later he used her to take his frustrations out on and she knew she deserved it. After all most his frustrations were from her not listening or acting in a manner he sees fit like last night…

"_What do you mean, you didn't find anything?" Tyler shouted, throwing a dinner plate at her. She ducked and it crashed against the wall behind her. _

"_I'm sorry, I tried. No where's been hiring so far. There's still several places I haven't tried yet. I promise tomorrow I will find one." Kate pleaded, her whole body violently shaking. He walked over to her in two strides and backhanded her, knocking her down to the ground. She didn't cry out or tear up, she knew he was just frustrated, she should have tried harder._

"_You had better." Was all he said walking into there bedroom, slamming the door. _

Kate shook her head, trying to clear it of the memory. She applied some more make-up, knowing it wouldn't totally cover the black eye but may make it less noticeable. She put her car into gear and pulled into the garage.

She parked her car and took a deep breathe. This was it, she had to find a job here or… well she didn't want to think of that. She opened her door slinging her bag over her shoulder, and stepped into the compound. Pulling her white t-shirt down and smoothing her flannel shirt down.

One of the men, a mechanic she assumed walked towards her. "Can I help you darlin?" He questioned. He had longish blonde hair and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Kate involuntarily flinched. The man looked at her concerned. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just looking for the office?" She replied with a smile. The blonde just nodded.

"Right this way." He said leading me to a room with a big window and a metal door. He stuck his arm out, in an "after you" way.

Kate smiled at him "Thank You." she said opening the door and stepping in.

An older women sat behind the desk in the office. Her reading glasses sitting on the tip of her nose, she stared intently at the computer in front of her.

"How can I help you?" she asked not looking up. Kate took a breath and smiled, taking off her sunglasses.

"Hi. I was wondering if your garage was hiring by any chance." Kate said sounding hopeful. The women stood up and walked over to her, tossing her glasses on the desk. Then leaning herself back against the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked Kate up and down.

"I haven't seen you around before, you just move here?" She asked. Looking at Kate. She just nodded and extended her hand out.

"I'm Kate. Kate McKinley, My boyfriend and I just moved here a couple days ago." She said smiling at the other woman.

The women just looked at her hand for a second then reached out and shook it. "I'm Gemma. Jesus, what happened to your eye?" She asked. Kate brought her hand up to her right eye.

"I wasn't watching were I was going, and ran into my front door, oak isn't very forgiving." Kate replied laughing lightly. Gemma looked suspiciously at the girl, but just nodded and decided to let it go.

"So your looking for a job huh?" Gemma asked, motioning for Kate to take a seat in front of her, she quickly obliged.

"Yeah, been looking since we got here. I have been to every business, and looked for odd jobs on every bulletin board. And I haven't had any luck thus far." Kate said trying not to sound discouraged.

"Well, do you have any experience working in an office like this?" The older women questioned. Kate dug into her bag and pulled out her résumé.

"Here's my résumé, As you can see I have done pretty much everything as far as jobs go. I have worked in a garage before both behind the desk and under cars." Kate replied. Gemma picked up her reading glasses and looked over the résumé. Kate sat in her chair, legs bouncing and hands wringing. She was beyond nervous, she started to sweat. She took off her flannel shirt leaving just here white t-shirt on.

"Huh. This is a very eclectic work history." Gemma stated still looking it over. After a few minutes she put the papers down and looked at Kate.

"Here's what I can do for you." She began "I'll give you a test run, Do you know where the Charming Diner is?" She questioned, Kate nodded quickly.

"Alright, well I need to get the boys lunch. I'll give you there orders and you run over and get their lunches for me, Can you do that?" Gemma asked looking at the young girl. Kate just nodded enthusiastically.

"I can do that, it'll be no problem." Kate said smiling so much it hurt. Gemma went around her desk and grabbed the paper with the orders on it, handing it to Kate. Kate extended her right arm out to get the paper, and Gemma saw the tattoo on her arm. Gemma just held on to the paper for a second, staring down at the girls arm. Finally letting go Gemma sat back down. Kate looked nervous, she threw her flannel back on and grabbed her bag. She headed back out to her car. She sat there for a second rubbing her arm subconsciously looking back at the garage. Then she noticed it, a sign hanging to the left of the office door. "Sons of Anarchy MC".

"Shit fuck damn." She said hitting her steering wheel. She took a deep breath steadying herself. Its okay, calm down, maybe they won't put two and two she told herself starting her car. She pulled out of the parking lot heading toward the diner.

Gemma just stood in the doorway of the office, watching the girl drive away. "Hey Juice." She shouted. A young Porte Rican boy came running over a few seconds later wiping grease from his hands.

"Yeah Gemma?" He questioned. Gemma handed him Kate's résumé.

"I want to know everything about her." She stated, still staring at the spot where Kate's car was just parked. With an understanding nod, Juice walked into the clubhouse to get to work.

Kate pulled into the parking lot of the diner. She headed inside and placed the order, unfortunately they were a little backed up so they told her it would be about an hour and a half. She walked back out to her car and lit up a cigarette. She pulled out her phone and decided to call Tyler and let him no how the job hunt was going.

"Hello." Tyler answered gruffly.

"Hey Honey. I was just calling to see how you were doing." Kate replied.

"You find a job yet." He asked with a tinge of malice in his voice.

"I think I might have." She said.

"What do you mean "THINK". Either you do or you don't." He said his voice slowly raising.

"Well I went in and talked to a woman at Teller-Marrow garage. She said she was going to talk it over with her husband and let me know." Kate said her voice shaking.

"Well I hope for your sake it works out." He replied calmly, hanging up. A shiver ripped through her body.

Back at the garage Juice was typing furiously on his keyboard. He was thankfully having a lot of luck finding information on this girl. There wasn't really anything that stood out to much, but he kept digging and digging. About ten minutes later he found something, something big. He searched a while longer, then he quickly sent all the information to the printer. He grabbed the papers and headed out to the office.

Gemma was sitting at her desk. She was still thinking about Kate. Something about her seemed familiar, but vaguely. She tried to concentrate on work but gave up. She stood up and walked outside to the picnic tables in front of the garage to have a smoke. As she stepped outside she saw Juice running out of the clubhouse, a stack of papers in his hand and a triumphant smile on his face.

"What'd you find out?" Gemma asked as Juice came to a stop in front of her.

"I found out a lot. Before I tell ya though I think you should get Clay and Jax over here, there gonna wanna here this." Juice said looking serious. Gemma just nodded

"Go get them, tell them to meet me in the office. Juice nodded and ran towards the bays.

Gemma took a few more puffs and walked back into the office, taking a seat and preparing herself for what Juice had to say. Clay, Jax and Juice walked in a few seconds later.

"What's this about?" Clay asked looking towards his queen. Jax looked over as well, he was just as curious.

"A girl came in today, couldn't have been more than twenty-five. She was looking for a job, I had Juice to a background check on her." Gemma stated.

Jax, Gemma, and Clay looked towards Juice waiting for him to speak.

"Her name is Katherine McKinley. She was born in Tacoma and lived there until she was eighteen, she move to Seattle and stayed there for a year. Since then she hasn't lived in the same city more than a couple months. No criminal record, but she has one hell of a medical record. She's been to more than thirty different hospitals in the last nine years. All for accidents, falling down the stairs, running into doors, things like that. Several nurses reported it as domestic violence, but she never pressed charges." Juice said.

"Jesus, sounds like one tough broad." Clay said, Jax nodded in agreement.

"She showed up here with a black eye, said she ran into a door." Gemma said shaking her head.

"There's more, She and her father were in an accident when she was eighteen, motorcycle vs. truck. Her Father was killed, she walked away with a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. There was a newspaper article linked to the police report about the accident." Juice said, pulling one of the print outs from his stack, and putting it on the desk for Clay, Jax, and Gemma to look at. They all looked at the article and their eyes went wide.

"You sure about this Juice." Jax asked, not believing what was in front of his face.

"I checked and double checked, the information is correct. Her father was Darren McKinley, her father was a SON ." Juice stated. There was a few moments of silence no one spoke.

"She has a tattoo on her right arm, a reaper. I saw it when I was giving her the lunch order, that's why I asked Juice to look her up." Gemma said quietly.

"Darren was a friend of mine and John's, we were in the service together. He was the original President of the Tacoma charter. I can't believe that's his little girl. After he died, she skipped town. No one heard from her, it was like she disappeared or some shit." Clay said with a sigh.

"What do we do now?" Jax asked Clay. Clay ran a hand over his face.

"Let us know when she gets back." Clay said looking at Gemma, she just nodded. "Juice, come with me and Jax, were gonna go talk to Happy." Clay said. Juice and Jax followed Clay out of the office and towards the garage.

It had been an hour and a half and finally the food was done. Kate loaded it in her car and headed back to the garage. When she got there she headed straight to the office with the bags. She walked in and Gemma looked up.

"Sorry it took so long, they were swamped." Kate said hoping she wasn't mad, and that this wouldn't hurt her chances at getting a job.

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll go get these to the guys, be right back." Gemma said taking the bags and leaving the office.

Kate took her bag off her shoulder and sat down, sighing with relief. At least she didn't look pissed off, Kate thought to herself. She sat there deep in thought. If they figured out who she was, there was no hope left. She knew what happened to her Father was her fault, that's why she hadn't stuck around Tacoma. She was brought out of her thoughts by the office door opening again. Gemma walked in, but she wasn't alone. SHIT! Kate thought to herself, they knew, they knew everything. Gemma walked in taking a seat behind her desk, following her was three men. One was tall and very large in stature, he had a leather kutte on with a patch that said President on it. The next one was the blonde that had shown her the office his kutte said Vice President on it. And lastly A tall and scary looking bald man walked in, Kate's breath caught, his kutte said Tacoma on it. Kate took a few breaths to calm herself. The bald man shut the door behind him and walked with the other two to stand behind Gemma. The one with the President kutte spoke up first.

"My name is Clay Marrow I'm Gemma's husband. And that is Jax, Gemma's son and Happy." Clay said pointing each one out. Kate waved nervously, not trusting her voice. Happy, the name rang a bell, so did the face.

"Gemma here says your lookin for employment at our fine establishment." Clay said totally void of emotion. Kate nodded her head.

"I was, yes." she said shakily.

"We did a background check on you, there something's we have questions about." Clay said walking closer to her. Kate just gulped.

At this point Kate was shaking violently, it was becoming hard for her to breathe. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pill bottle taking a few out she closed the lid and put them back. She tossed them into her mouth and swallowed them dry.

"What were those?" Jax asked.

"I have an anxiety disorder." She replied, he nodded. Gemma stood up and walked over to the young girl. She sat down next to her.

"We aren't going to hurt ya darlin' we just wanna ask some questions." She said laying a hand on Kate's shaking knee. Kate nodded in understanding.

"So Darren McKinley, your old man, he was a friend of mine." Clay began looking at Kate. "He was one of the original nine. A hell of a man, saved my ass quite a few times." Clay said looking into the shaking girls eyes. "I guess my question is, Why'd you leave Tacoma in the first place?" Clay asked.

"I was raised knowing that the club some first. It was selfish for me to stick around, the club had enough to deal with. I may have lost my father but the Tacoma Charter lost a President. The clubs problems took precedence and I didn't want to get in the way." Kate said honestly. Gemma half smiled down at the girl.

"Father taught you well." she said rubbing circles on Kate's back.

"You know the club would have taken care of you, no matter what shit is going on we always look after our own." Jax stated looking at the girl. Kate just sighed.

"I know, the day after the funeral I walked into the clubhouse to talk to the guys about staying there and I over heard them talking about how it was all her fault that he was dead, and how they would pay for hurting the club. In actuality they were talking about the drunk woman driving the truck, but in my stupid eighteen year old brain I thought they were talking about me. They night my Father was killed, I asked him to take me out for a ride. I was the idiot who broke her helmet the day before. I was the reason he died, and at that point I knew I had to leave. I couldn't look at those men in the eye knowing what I took from them." Kate said a single tear running down her cheek.

"No one in Tacoma blamed you, everyone was upset you left without so much as a goodbye. " Happy said, making Kate jump. She had forgotten he was even there.

"It killed me to leave my family behind, you don't know how many times I've thought about going back. Every time I heard the rumble of a motorcycle, every time I caught a wif of leather. Every city I moved to after Seattle had a charter near or in it, I was always so close the club yet so far. My Mother had no family to speak of neither did my Father. The only family I have ever known was the club and I left them. " Kate replied looking at the stoic man in the eye. There were a few minutes of silence, everyone trying to digest all this information.

"You're here now though. Maybe fate is giving you a second chance." Jax said breaking the silence. Kate just shrugged rubbing her right arm.

"Can I see it?" Gemma asked nodding toward the young girls arm. Kate tensed at first then nodded. She slid up her sleeve showing the older woman her tattoo. In gothic writing on the top it said Darren McKinley then under that there was the clubs reaper then under the reaper it said Loving Father, Loyal SON.

"As soon as I got settled in Seattle I got it. A daily reminder of what I was leaving behind." She said dropping her head.

"It's getting late, were gonna be closing up the shop soon." Gemma said addressing the men. They all nodded and left the room. Kate was mentally and emotionally exhausted. She grabbed her bag and stood up. Gemma stood up as well giving the smaller woman a hug.

"Be here tomorrow morning 7 sharp." Gemma said. Kate smiled and nodded. She left the office and quickly got into her car, and left the shop.

She pulled into her parking spot in front of the apartment complex she and Tyler lived at. She shut and locked her car and headed up the stairs to her home.

Tyler was sitting in front of the TV drinking a beer when she walked in. He said nothing. She walked into their kitchen and grabbed him another beer. She sat down next to him.

"I got the job, I start tomorrow at seven." She said. He didn't look up or even acknowledge her. She left the beer there and went into the kitchen to begin dinner. She decided fried chicken and mashed potatoes sounded good and she got to work. About an hour later dinner was ready.

"Dinners done Ty." she called into the living room. She heard the TV click off. Walked into the dining room and sat down, and began to eat.

"So what is this job anyway." Tyler asked. Taking a swig of beer.

"It's in the office of the garage in town." Kate replied taking a bite of her chicken. They ate in silence for a while longer.

"This is shit!" Tyler said throwing his chicken to his plate. "What are you trying to do, poison me." Kate looked shocked, he used to love her fried chicken.

"I thought fried chicken was your favorite." Kate said shakily. He scooted his chair out and walked to her end of the table. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to a standing position.

"Are you back talking me?" He asked with a snarl.

"No, I just thought…" Kate began. He backhanded her across the mouth, splitting her lip open.

"That was your first problem, you don't need to think." Tyler said with pure malice in his voice. "Get rid of this shit and order me a pizza, NOW!" He said raising his voice. She just nodded. He let her go and went back to the living room. Kate just stood up, grabbing all the dishes and taking them into the kitchen. She put all the food in Tupperware and found the number for a pizza place and placed an order. Once finished she leaned heavily onto her arms, her elbows resting on the countertop. She grabbed a dish towel and placed it to her split lip staunching the blood. She heaved a sigh. Jax words hanging heavy in her mind. Maybe this is her second chance.


	2. Two

Kate woke up at 5:00 AM. She quickly shut off her alarm, so she wouldn't disturb Tyler and went to the kitchen. She started herself a pot of coffee, and got to work on a batch of chocolate, chocolate chip muffins. They were Tyler's favorite, she had hoped they would make up for the chicken fiasco last night. She poured, stirred, measured, and mixed furiously. Once the batter was perfect she put it in tins and then into the oven. She poured herself a cup of coffee and headed to the bathroom to get a shower.

She stepped into the hot water. She went through her routine, thinking about today. There were so many questions running through her head. How would the other Son's react to her? Did Clay tell the Tacoma charter where she was? And for god sake why did Happy look so familiar? That stoic look, those eyes, that gravely voice. She just shook her head. She finished up her shower, wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself and headed to her bedroom. She decided on a t-shirt, jeans, and a sweater in case it got chilly in the office. She slipped them on quickly, then grabbed her blow dryer and make-up and went back into the bathroom. She put some cover up on here eye, she contemplated putting on lipstick to cover the split, but decided it wasn't worth it. She started blow drying her hair, when it hit her. Hair! She thought. That's it! She quickly finished up, giving herself a one over then shutting out the bathroom light.

She went to the kitchen and checked on the muffins, they were ready. So she pulled those out putting them on a cooling rack, and wrote a quick note to Tyler. She looked at the time it was a little after six, she still had plenty of time. She walked into the living room and over to the storage closet there. She opened the door and began rummaging. The closet was full of boxes, she dug and dug until finally she found it. A large hat box, it was her keepsake box. She blew some dust off the top, and opened it. Inside was tons of pictures, ticket stubs from movies, and old birthday cards. She picked up a stack of picture banded together with a piece of string. She flipped through them, she was looking for a certain one, she knew it had to be in there. She looked for a few more minutes when finally she came across it. She chuckled to herself. She put all the pictures back into the box, put all the boxes back in the closet, shutting the door. She stood up and walked towards the front door, grabbing her keys, cell phone, and purse. She slipped the picture into her bag and walked out the door locking it behind her.

Kate got to the garage at 6:45. No one was there yet, so she decided to sit in her car and have a smoke. She lit up the cigarette and put her head back on the headrest. Her thoughts began to drift.

"Tap tap tap." Kate jumped and looked out her window, Gemma was standing there smirking. She rolled her window down.

"I wake you?" The older women asked laughing.

"No, just thinking." Kate replied. She grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"You been here long." Gemma asked as the two women walked towards the office.

"Since 6:45." Kate responded with a shrug. Gemma noticed her lip and decided not to ask. She had a feeling Kate would say something about tripping or running in to something again.

"Early huh? You trying to impress your new boss or something?" Gemma asked unlocking the office door and stepping inside.

"I figured I was bound to do something to piss you off eventually, wanted to start wracking up the brownie points early." Kate said with a smirk. The older women just chuckled.

"You are gonna be working in the office with me, think of yourself as my personal assistant. Two to Three times a day we get on the computer and print out the repo lists, and work lists. We print out one copy per mechanic and put them on their clipboards in the garage. Around two we go get lunches, about 1:30 I normally go out to see where they want it from and get there orders. If it's a busy day I call ahead to the restaurant to save time. We will have people coming in and out all day picking up and dropping off cars. It sounds like a lot, but you'll get the hang of it." Gemma said to Kate. Kate took a second to digest everything.

"The garage doesn't open until eight, we have the guys come in at seven so they can get some coffee and chew the shit before the day begins. Come on I want you to meet the rest of the guys." Gemma said leading the younger woman out the door and into the clubhouse.

All the men were standing around the bar, eating what looked like muffins and drinking everything thing from coffee to tequila.

"Morning Guys." Gemma said as they walked up to the crowd of men. All the men looked up and waved or verbally greeted her.

"Hey Darlin." Jax said slinging an arm around Kate shoulders. She saw Clay and Happy standing next to the other men. She tensed at first but slowly relaxed. "Ouch, what happened to your lip?" Jax asked. Kate started wringing her hands nervously.

"I fell into our coffee table last night when I was going to get a glass of water. I guess I'm not used to the layout of the apartment yet." She said quickly, not looking any of them in the eye. All the men seemed unconvinced, but they let it go. Jax nodded.

"Guys, this is Kate, Kate this is the guys." Jax stated.

"That there is Bobby." Jax said pointing to a portly man with long hair. He smiled. "You want a muffin? There all organic, no processed shit." He stated.

Kate waved. "No thanks." She said with a smile.

"Next to him is Tig." He said pointing to a man with dark brown curly hair, and piercing blue eyes. The man stepped forward.

"Hey there darlin." He said taking Kate's hand and kissing it. She tensed immediately and started shaking slightly.

"I um I have a boyfriend." she said quickly. She smiled the best she could, the man walked back behind the bar with a chuckle and winked at her.

"And that is Chibs." Jax said pointing to the next man, he had a scar on each cheek.

"Pleasure." The man said with a smile and a nod.

"Next we have Opie and Piney." Jax stated pointing to an older man with oxygen and a younger man with a stocking cap and beard. They both nodded.

"Then we have Juice." He said pointing to a young Porte Rican boy. The boy gave Kate a smile and a wave.

"And that is our prospect, Half-sack." Jax said. Pointing to the younger man with light brown hair cleaning the counter top.

"Half-Sack…" Kate mumbled, slightly confused. And then it hit her. Her eyes immediately went to the prospects crotch. And everybody noticed. She blushed furiously.

"Half sa… It's nice to meet you, umm I'm sorry for your loss?" She said, trying hard not to look at his groin, she regretted the remark the second it came out of her mouth. All the men began laughing including the prospect. Bobby ended up spitting out his coffee. Gemma walked over and pulled the girl out of Jax's grasp and into a half hug.

"I think your gonna fit in just fine baby girl." Gemma said with a laugh. "I need to talk to Clay about a few things, why don't you head out to the office, and get the computer started up and I'll meet you there." she said to Kate. Kate nodded. And started walking out of the bar. When she got to the doorway she turned back around.

"Hey Happy, Could I talk to you for a minute?" She asked nervously. He stoic man just nodded, and followed her out the door and into the office.

She walked inside the office quickly. She grabbed her purse and took a few of her pills dry. Then grabbed the picture from earlier. Happy stood in the door way watching her. She turned to face the man. She motioned for the chairs by the wall. He nodded again and sat down she followed suite.

"Yesterday when you, Clay and Jax came into the office, you looked so familiar. I thought about it last night and finally this morning it came to me. I finally remembered who you were. The name "Happy" kinda through me off." She said. She took a breath and handed him the picture.

Happy took it. On the back all it said was Tony and Kate. Happy flipped it over. A younger version of Happy was sitting on a bike. He had about two inches of brown hair on his head, and his cut only had one patch on it, Prospect. Kate was sitting behind him on the bike. She was smiling and holding him around the waist. They were in front of the Tacoma Clubhouse. Happy looked up from the picture and at the girl in front of him. Kate Chuckled to herself.

"I think when they called you Happy it threw me off, What is with the nickname?" Happy just lifted his work shirt and showed her his side. It was littered with smiley face tattoos. Kate didn't ask questions she just nodded in recognition.

"Tony Labrava." She stated shaking her head. Happy looked down at the picture again then smirked.

"Took you long enough Sunshine." He said in his gravely voice. That voice used to make me melt, I guess some things never change, She thought to herself. She smirked.

"No one has called me that in years." She said. Happy just shrugged and started to hand the picture back. Kate put her hand up.

"No, you keep it. I have plenty of others." Kate said smiling. He nodded. About that time Gemma walked into the office.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked looking between the two. They both shook there heads. Happy turned to leave.

"Talk to you later Sunshine." He said as he disappeared from the office.

"Sunshine?" Gemma questioned. Kate just smiled and shook her head. Gemma got onto the computer, and Kate pulled a chair over beside her. The women began working.

Through out the day customer came in and so did the boys. By noon Kate knew everything she needed to for the job. She stood up and stretched.

"I can't believe its noon already. Time flies." Kate said to the other woman. Gemma just chuckled.

"Why don't you head outside and get a smoke. There isn't much else that needs to be done right now." Gemma stated. Kate nodded, she grabbed her purse and headed out to the compound. She decided to push herself, she headed over to the garage bays where some of the guys are working.

"You need something baby girl?" Piney asked as she approached the bays.

"No Gemma gave me a break, so I thought I would come out here see what you guys were up to." She said with a smile. She walked into the garage and slid one of the stools over. She sat down and lit up a cigarette.

"So your from Tacoma?" Chibs asked wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yeah originally, but since then I've lived all over the west coast." Kate replied.

"Why do you move so much?" Juice asked, all the men looked at her curiously.

"My Boyfriend Tyler likes change and gets bored easily. So when things get stagnant we move." Kate said with a shrug. The men continued to work and chat with Kate. About an hour later Kate's phone rang. She stood up taking it out of her pocket and walked out of the garage over to the picnic table. She answered her phone.

"Hello?" Kate said.

"Where are you?" Tyler said slightly annoyed.

"I started work today, remember I told you at dinner last night." Kate replied.

"I need some money." Tyler said gruffly. Kate thought of her words carefully, talks about money never failed to set Tyler off.

"Alright I can stop by the bank on my way home from work and get you some." Kate stated, hoping she said the right thing.

"I need it now!" Tyler yelled at her. Apparently she said the wrong thing.

"Well I have fifty in cash on me, is that enough?" Kate asked.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. And you had better watch for me, you know how I hate to wait." He said and then hung up. Kate sighed and walked back into the office.

"Hey Gemma?" Kate said getting the other woman's attention.

"Tyler's on his way he needs to borrow some money, after he gets here and I give it to him, I'll go pick up the lunches okay?" Gemma just nodded.

"Sounds good baby girl." Gemma said smiling at Kate. Kate smiled back and headed back outside to watch for Tyler.

Fifteen minutes like clock work, Tyler pulled his old truck into the parking lot. Kate rose up from her seat at the picnic table. She walked over to the truck.

Tyler opened his door and stepped out. Kate walked up to him and handed him the cash.

"Here's fifty, its all I have." She said. Tyler ripped the money from her hand.

"Well I'm gonna need more." He said staring daggers at her.

"I don't think we can afford more. We have first months rent, the car payments, and the car insurance coming out soon." Kate said trying to get him to understand.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Tyler growled at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry we just don't have much money right now, and I don't get paid here for another two weeks." Kate said timidly. Tyler grabbed her upper arm and squeezed. Kate winced. He used all his strength and pushed her into the side of his truck.

Gemma was watching Kate from the doorway of the office, when Tyler pulled up she walked over to the garage. She just stood at the opening of one of the bays. Jax walked toward her.

"What's up Ma?" He questioned. Gemma just pointed towards Kate and Tyler.

"I'm observing." She said. Jax nodded and stood beside her watching as well. Then Chibs, Clay, Tig, and Happy joined them in their observation secession. Gemma tensed as the interaction between Tyler and Kate got heated. She jumped slightly when he pushed the younger girl against his truck. The men noticed this as well, and began walking towards the pair.

Kate began to panic. She couldn't control her breathing and she was trembling. Tyler had hurt her countless times, but this was different. They were in the middle of the garage compound, there had to be at least a dozen if not more people around to see what he did. Her brain was quickly trying to come up with a convincing cover story. She looked up and saw the guys walking towards her and Tyler. Shit! She thought.

"Is there a problem here." Jax asked as they made their way to Tyler and Kate. Happy walked forward and put an arm in front of Kate pushing her behind them.

"He asked you a question son." Clay said. All the men were staring at Tyler. Tyler just stared the men down his shoulders squared, and fists clenched. Kate could see it in his eyes, she was in trouble big time. She quickly walked around and back in front of the men, getting between the sons and Tyler.

"Guys calm down. I tripped and he tried to catch me but I fell into the truck anyways. It was nothing, just let it go." Kate said desperation in her eyes.

"Please." She said looking directly at Happy. She was violently shaking and breathing heavily, but Happy nodded as did the rest of the men.

"Can you guys tell Gemma I'm going to the bank and to call the diner and put the lunch order in, I'll pick it up on my way back?" She asked.

"Sure darlin." Tig said, opening the car door for her. She got into her car, and waited for Tyler to pull out then she followed him out and to the bank.

The men just stood there watching Tyler and Kate drive off.

"That was shit she didn't fall he pushed her." Chibs said annoyed. They all nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" Jax asked. Clay just shrugged.

"She chose him, we gave her an out and she told us to leave it. All we can do for now is keep an eye on the situation. As long as she's still with that prick, anything we do will make it worse for her." The older man concluded. They all nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to Gemma, maybe they can go shopping or some shit and talk." Clay said.

They all headed back towards the garage, all except Happy. He was still standing there thinking. That girl that stood in front of them not ten minutes ago was not the Kate he remembered. His Kate was bubbly, out going, and full of energy. She always smiled and had this natural happy glow around her, that's why he started calling her sunshine. When she walked into, it instantly got brighter. He didn't know how to fix this yet, but if it killed him he was going to get that sunshine, his sunshine back.


	3. Three

Kate made it to the bank with Tyler. She parked her car and went over to the ATM. She got out one-hundred dollars, and sighed. They really couldn't afford this but its easier to just do as he asks. She walked over to his car, he rolled down the window.

"Here you go." She said with a fake smile. He motioned for her to step back and he opened his car door. He stepped down and pulled her into his arms.

"You know I love you right? The only reason why I do these things," he rubbed her lip. "Is because I get so frustrated." Kate nodded.

"I hate having to ask you for money, you know that and if I could work I would." He said with fake sincerity. Kate nodded again.

"What did you want to do for dinner tonight, I was thinking maybe spaghetti?" Kate asked she had hoped if he picked what they had he wouldn't get upset like last night.

"Actually that's what I needed the money for, Paulie and some of the guys are coming down from Seattle and were going out to the Hairy Dog it's a pool hall up north. I won't be home for dinner, if I come home at all tonight." Tyler said getting back in his truck. He leaned out of the car and kissed Kate. "Don't wait up." he rolled up his window and drove off.

Kate sighed and got back into her car. She pulled out of the bank parking lot and headed towards the dinner. She picked up her phone and decided to call Gemma to make sure she had called ahead.

"Hello?" Gemma answered.

"Hey just making sure you called the lunch order in." Kate replied. Stopping at a red light.

"I was actually about to call you, the guys had to go out on some…Club business so I thought you could head back to the garage and maybe you and I could head over to the mall maybe do some shopping. Have a girls day." Gemma replied.

"That sounds great, but I don't think I can afford it." Kate said sadly. A girls day sounded amazing but after the one hundred fifty Kate had given Tyler there was just no way.

"My treat." Gemma said quickly. Clay had talked to her earlier, he wanted her to try and get Kate to open up to her, and Gemma had always been good at getting people to talk. To be honest Gemma wanted to know more about the girl anyway.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Gemma." Kate said adamantly.

"You didn't ask, now get your skinny ass back here so we can get going." Gemma said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I should be there in five, see you then." Kate replied, then hung up the phone.

She got to the garage shortly there after. She pulled in and saw Gemma standing outside the office with Piney talking. Kate shut off her car and walked over to them.

"Hey there baby girl." Piney said pulling Kate into a half hug. "How's your first day been?" He asked.

"Pretty easy actually, I think I'm gonna like it here." She said with a smile.

"Good to hear, well I have everything handled here. You ladies go and enjoy whatever the hell you women do." Piney said with a laugh. The girls just laughed and walked over to Gemma's car, and hopped in. They both lit up a cigarette and headed out.

"I'm thinking the mall first, we need to get you out of those flats and into some heels." Gemma said looking at Kate.

"Sounds great." she replied with a smile.

Two hours later Gemma and Kate emerged from the mall, each with an arm full of bags.

"Should have brought the prospect with us to carry our shit." Gemma said popping open the trunk. Kate relieved her arms of her bags then helped Gemma with hers. They shut the trunk and jumped back into the car.

"So how long have you and Tyler been together?" Gemma asked. Kate thought for a minute.

"Since I was eighteen. Nine years now." Kate said with a sigh. Gemma snorted.

"You don't seem to thrilled about that." Gemma stated, pulling up and stopping at a red light.

"Oh its not that. I am, just a little tired from the shopping trip." Kate lied. She smiled at the older woman. Gemma wasn't convinced, but moved on.

"So what does this man of yours do, where's he work?" Gemma asked as they stopped at a red light. Kate sighed yet again.

"Umm, he doesn't." Kate replied.

"What do you mean he doesn't work?" Gemma asked slightly confused.

"About four years ago he was working for a construction company. He fell off a ladder and hurt his back. It took him a year to heal. He's been cleared for work, but he still has some chronic pain. I don't want him doing permanent damage, so I don't push him to get one. But were okay, stretched kinda thin sometimes but I make it work." Kate replied, with a sad smile. Gemma nodded her head.

"So got any plans tonight?" Gemma asked, as they stopped at a red light.

"No actually Tyler's going out with the guys tonight, told me not to wait up." Kate said with a slight chuckle. Gemma smiled. The light turned green and her phone began to ring. Gemma pressed a button on her steering wheel and Clays voice could be heard in the car.

"Hello my love." Clay said.

"Hey Baby, You have Kate here too." She replied.

"Hey Clay!" Kate said smiling.

"Hey darlin'. So you ladies done shopping?" He asked.

"Yep heading back to the club now, you need anything?" She asked. Kate heard some noise in the background, then a door shut. Clay laughed lightly.

"Sorry bout that the guys are celebrating, confirmed the patchover today." Clay said still chuckling.

"Wow that was quick, something wrong?" Gemma asked concerned. Kate looked at Gemma confused, she held up her hand. Kate shut her mouth quickly.

"Well we got some new Intel today from Laroy. Better safe than stupid." Clay replied. "So this means patchover party tonight. You girls up for it?" He finished.

"Yeah sounds great hun. You need us to bring anything?" She asked.

"Nope just your beautiful faces." Clay stated.

"Kiss ass, well then we need to go get ready I'll see you in an hour. Love you." Gemma said hanging up the phone.

"So patchover, huh?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah Happy has been wantin to patchover for a while now, because his Mom's sick and in a hospice little further south. So in light of new situations it happened tonight." Gemma stated. Kate just nodded.

"Which way to your house? I can drop you off there and come back and get you when your ready." Gemma stated. Kate nodded in agreement and showed her the way. They pulled in front of her apartment not long after. Gemma stepped out of the car and popped her trunk. Kate walked around to the trunk, Gemma was getting her bags.

"Here, wear this tonight." Gemma stated as she place some of Kate's purchases on top of one of the bags.

"Gemma I don't know about…" Kate began but the older woman interrupted her.

"Don't question me just get your skinny ass in that apartment and start primpin, you have forty-five minutes." She stated getting into her car and pulling away.

Kate sighed and pulled her keys out of her purse. She walked up the two floors and unlocked her door. When she walked in Tyler and Paulie were on the couch watching TV.

Kate walked in put her bags in the bedroom and walked back to the living room.

"Hey hun." Kate said to Tyler kissing his cheek. Tyler grunted in response.

"So how's your dad doing Paulie?" Kate asked trying to make conversation. Paulie looked over at her. He was about the same height and weight as Tyler, but had these scary blue grey eyes and the lightest blonde hair. He always made her uneasy in an unexplainable way.

"He good working hard as usual." Paulie said with a shrug.

"Well tell him I say Hi." Kate replied walking into the bedroom to get changed. She got to the door way when Paulie spoke up again.

"You can tell him yourself, just bought a store front here in Charming. Should be down by Friday to start setting everything up." He said then went back to watching the TV. Kate nodded, walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

She reached into one of her shopping bags and pulled out the outfit Gemma choose and rolled her eyes. She went to the mirror and applied some more concealer to her eye, and added some mascara and eye liner. She put a little rouge on her cheeks and some neutral lip gloss on her lips. She changed into her outfit, and looked at herself in the mirror again. She had on a white vest top and black skinny jeans. She went to her jewelry box and put on a pair of black hoop earrings, and a necklace. It was her favorite one. It was a black leather cord with a clasp in the back. It had a large sterling silver sun charm on it. Happy had bought it for her eighteenth birthday. She sat down on the bed and put on her suede slouch boots. She sprayed on some perfume and grabbed her leather jacket. Giving herself one more look-over, she decided nothing more could be done and headed back to the living room.

The guys were still where she left them earlier.

"So you guys still going out?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah heading out soon." Tyler replied. Kate nodded. She looked at the clock on the wall, Gemma should be here any second she thought. As if on cue there was a knock on the apartment door. Kate walked over and looked out the peep hole and was slightly shocked at what she saw. She opened up the locks and pulled open the door.

"Happy? What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"Gemma had to come back early, help set up. She sent me to come get you." He explained. Kate nodded her head.

"Come in for a minute?" Kate asked. He nodded his head and stepped inside.

"Happy this is my boyfriend Tyler, and his friend Paulie." Kate said pointing them out.

"Tyler, Paulie, this is my co-worker Happy." Kate finished. Tyler looked over and stared right at Happy.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a minute." Tyler ground out. She walked over to him and he all but dragged her into the bedroom.

"The hell you think your doing." He said through gritted teeth. Kate's breathing became labored immediately.

"I'm going to a work party I told you." She said timidly. Tyler just stood there for a second staring at her, she could practically see the steam coming off his head.

"Fine, you can go with him." Tyler began. "But, you better remember who the hell you belong to." he said grabbing her arm and squeezing hard. She winced but made no noise. After a second he let go and opened the door leading her out.

"Well baby, have fun." Tyler said kissing Kate firmly on the mouth. Kate involuntarily cringed. Tyler shot her a glare. She looked at the floor quickly and walked to the door, Happy opened it and lead the way out. Kate looked up at Happy

"So I hear this party is all for you." Kate said as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah my transfer was complete today." He stated. Kate nodded.

"So Gemma told me about your Mom, I'm sorry to hear that." Kate said as they walked out the door of her building. He nodded in recognition.

They walked across the parking lot to Happy's bike. He grabbed his helmet from the handle bar and handed it to her.

"You still remember how to do this right?" he asked Kate with a smirk. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Its been about nine years, but I think I can remember how to sit on my ass and hang on." she said sarcastically.

He chuckled, and slid onto the bike. She followed behind him, buckling the helmet and sliding on. She grabbed him around the waist, she felt calm, and relaxed. Ever since the day she met him, he made her feel that way. She reached up and touched her necklace smiling. He started the bike up.

"Hang on." He said, Kate tightened her grip on his waist. He lifted the kick stand with his foot and off they went.


	4. Four

When Happy and Kate pulled into the garage, there were a few people milling about, but the party hadn't really begun yet. Happy pulled into his parking spot and stepped off the bike, he held out his hand and helped Kate off.

"That wasn't as scary as I thought it would be." Kate said unbuckling her helmet and hanging it on the handle bar.

"Scary?" Happy asked slightly offended. Kate chuckled.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that. I always trusted your driving. Its just that was the first time I've been on a bike since…since the accident. Kate explained. Happy looked shocked, but it quickly faded and his stoic face void of emotion replaced it. He nodded, and put his hand on her lower back. Kate tensed at first but relaxed into his touch. He smirked and winked at her. She chuckled as they walked over to the picnic table by the boxing ring.

"Hey there darlin'." Chibs said putting an arm around Kate. She smiled and waved at the men and Gemma. Gemma walked over and pulled the girl into a one armed hug.

"Hey baby doll, sorry for not picking you up." the older woman said smiling.

"Don't worry about it I had no problem with it. Tyler on the other hand…never mind." Kate said trailing off. Gemma looked concerned but shrugged it off. She led Kate over to the picnic table and motioned for her to sit down. They both lit of smokes and started chatting. A few minutes later Juice walked out of the club looking slightly worried.

All the men stood at the sight of him. Juice picked up the pace and jogged over to the picnic table. He was breathing heavy.

"Sorry Clay but I got nothing." The Porte Rican boy said looking dejected. Clay began cursing under his breath.

"Nothing at all?" Tig asked shaking his head, and cursing as well.

"Nothing more than what Laroy told us. If this Zobelle guy is as bad as Laroy thinks then he sure hides it well." Juice replied. At the mention of Zobelle Kate's head whipped around.

"I don't want to over step my bounds here, but are you guys talking about Ethan Zobelle?" Kate asked Tentatively . All the sons turned quickly to look at the young girl. They just stood there for a few tense seconds before Clay spoke up.

"Yeah actually, why?" He asked staring hard at Kate. She began to nervously wring her hands, she took a deep breath.

"Because I know him." Kate said plainly. The looks of shock on the men's faces were priceless.

"How well do you know him?" Clay asked looking shock, suspicious, and hopeful all at once.

"I know his son better than I know him. But Paulie is anything but quiet when it comes to his fathers dealings. Paulie and Tyler are going out to a bar tonight actually, some place up north called the Hairy Dog? ." Kate said she was shaking slightly her nerves getting the better of her.

"Are you sure you heard right, there going to the Hairy Dog?" Opie asked. The rest of the guys looked confused.

"Yeah I know that's what it was, why?" Kate asked, hoping she wasn't saying the wrong things.

"Don't worry about it darlin." Chibs said with a reassuring smile. Kate gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Alright, you know anything about this move to Charming he's making?" Tig asked. Kate nodded.

"Yeah Paulie said he bought a store front here in Charming. He owns a chain of cigars stores." Kate began.

"Paulie said he would be heading down here by the end of the week to start the set up." Kate said.

"Yeah I got that much for the computer." Juice said. Kate nodded.

"Well if its dirt your looking for, then don't bother looking at Zobelle. He's a smart man, he doesn't leave a trail, at least that's what I've heard. You need to look up Weston. AJ Weston is a friend of his I met him a couple times, creepy fucker." Kate stated, shuddering. Juice pulled out a pen and wrote the name down.

"You know anything else, anything else that could help us?" Jax asked. Kate nodded.

"Yeah, I've known the family going on nine years now, Weston too." She said. Clay nodded.

"Well tonight's the party. Can you come in early tomorrow, give Juice the info?" Clay asked. Kate yet again nodded. Gemma walked up and put an arm around her.

"You know if you wanted to we could send prospect to your place to get some of your stuff and you could stay here. Cause you remember how late these parties go. And that way you wouldn't have to wake up even earlier to get here tomorrow. Clay and I aren't going to be using our room tonight, and I just cleaned it. Besides you would be home alone tonight anyway right?" Gemma finished looking at the girl. Kate was realizing one thing quickly. Gemma was good at talking people into what she wanted them to do.

"Umm, sure Gemma that would be great. I was kind of nervous about staying alone tonight." Kate said with a slight hesitation. Gemma nodded and called for the prospect. Kate gave him her keys and told him what to bring. He nodded jogged over to his bike and pulled out.

"Come on baby girl, lets go get a drink, so we can get back out here and get a good seat." Gemma said leading the younger girl into the clubhouse.

"Good seats for what?" Kate asked as the walked into the now noisy clubhouse.

"The fight of course, Tig and Happy. Should be a good one." Gemma said walking to the bar. Gemma waved down Bobby and got both of them a beer. Kate took a sip and followed Gemma back out and they took there seats back at the picnic table.

"So why they fighting each other?" Kate asked taking a sip from her beer and lighting another cigarette.

"Cause they can, the guys really don't need a reason." Gemma said laughing taking a sip from her beer. Kate laughed as well.

"So tell me about you and Happy." Gemma said looking at Kate.

"Nothing really to tell, we knew each other back in Tacoma." Kate replied taking a long pull from her beer. Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, Huh? That didn't look like nothing Sunshine." Gemma said sarcastically. Kate chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"We met when I was fourteen he was nineteen. He was just a prospect. From the moment he walked into the clubhouse there was this unexplainable connection, a bond between us. I remember Happy was in trouble with the club, I can't remember what for, but anyway. It was the week before my birthday and my Dad had made Happy my slave. He was my ride around town to pick things out for my birthday. I made that man go to every cake, party, and rental store within a thirty mile radius of Tacoma. And he never complained I would tell him where I wanted to go and his only reply would be anything for you sunshine. I never knew why he called me that. My dad used to call us the odd couple. The talkative, and bubbly teenage girl, and the stoic biker." Kate replied with a smile, laughing slightly.

"So where you to ever…" The end of Gemma's question went us said, but Kate understood.

"Together? No." Kate replied, Gemma noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Did you want to be, with him I mean?" Gemma asked quietly. Kate sighed.

"I thought I did." Kate began. She smiled and lit yet another cigarette.

"I remember it was the night before my Dads funeral, I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing with so many thoughts, I new I had to go some where and think. So I got in my car and just drove, oddly enough I found myself at the clubhouse. I remember going to my favorite spot the roof and just sitting there, smoking and thinking. I didn't know what I was going to do, where I was going to go. My Dads death gave me what I thought was an uncertain future and I just could wrap my brain around what I needed to do. I just sat there and watched the sun rise. About six am I realized I was no closer to a solution and left to go back to my place and get ready. Happy picked me up to take me to the cemetery, when we got there he did something different for what everyone else was doing. He did try and give me a speech about how it was all going to be better, he didn't hug me, he just put his hand on my shoulder, and didn't move it until it was time to leave. He didn't say a word, it was like he knew nothing he said would help, like he knew I needed to silence. He dropped me off at home and I remember walking through the door and it was as if a lighting bolt came crashing down into my brain. Suddenly I had everything figured out. Happy, he was what I needed. No matter what guilt I felt or uncertainty I had I knew that with Happy, it would be alright. I remember scrambling around my house finding something, anything to wear. I through it on and ran out the door, I was in such a hurry I didn't even put shoes on. I sped the whole way to the club. I jumped out of my car and ran to the front door and then I heard it. Those guys talking and it was like the break through I just had disappeared, like it never happened. I walked back out of the club, called my Dads lawyers told them to handle selling the house and give the money to the club. I drove right to Tyler's and we left for Seattle that night." Kate finished, she had some unshed tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked a Gemma. She could see Gemma was trying hard not to lose it.

"Baby girl there's always a second chance." and that was all Gemma said. The woman sat in compatible silence for a few minutes until the guys appeared to get the fight started.

A woman walked over towards Kate and Gemma. A pretty girl long brown hair pale skin. She stopped next to Kate.

"This seat taken?" She asked, Kate looked at Gemma. Gemma smiled. "Nope, your just in time too." She said.

"Kate this is Jax's old lady, Tara." Gemma said.

"Tara this is Kate, she's the new girl working in the office with me." Gemma said. Tara smiled as did Kate. Jax walked over and kissed Tara.

"So they finally set you free?" He asked jokingly. Tara nodded and smiled.

"Where do you work?" Kate asked looking at Tara.

"I'm a doctor over at St. Thomas Hospital." Tara replied Kate smiled and nodded. The guys entered into the ring. Both of them jumping in place and loosening themselves up. Kate didn't know what came over her, whether it was the talk with Gemma, or just a random burst of courage. She stood up and put her hands by her mouth.

"Come on Killer, kick his ass." she yelled. Happy looked up and right at her.

"Anything for you Sunshine." he said back in his deep raspy voice. Kate sat down and Gemma put an arm around her shoulders laughing. Bobby rang the bell and the fight began. The fight was fun and exciting, but just when it got to the really good part, Clay had Bobby break it up. Tig and Happy climb out of the ring croweaters waiting at the ready to mop them off. Kate scoffed. Gemma looked at her confused. She pointed over to the croweaters.

"I guess something's never change." Kate replied. Gemma chuckled.

"No matter how much we wish they weren't, croweaters are an ever present in the MC world." Gemma replied. Tara and Kate laughed. Jax put an arm around Tara.

"Wanna head inside?" He asked her, she nodded and they headed to the clubhouse.

"Men we ain't doin our jobs right, these lassies beers are empty." Chibs said putting an arm around both Gemma and Kate. They allowed themselves to be lead inside and to the bar.

Bobby walked around behind the bar, joining Half sack in fixing drinks.

"I got the stuff you asked for, I put it in Clay and Gemma's dorm room for you." Half-sack said. Kate nodded.

"Thanks kid." She said, he nodded and went back to his job bartending.

"So what can I get you lovely ladies?" Bobby asked Gemma and Kate. Gemma just got a diet coke, but Kate began thinking. Fuck it she thought. She was staying here tonight anyway.

"Any of you fellas wanna do a shot with me?" Kate asked. Happy and Tig both showed up out of no where and said yes. As did Chibs, and Juice.

"What's the ladies pleasure? As long as its none of those fruity, pussy shots." Tig asked. Kate smirked.

"Hey Bobby. Set us up five three wise men." Kate said confidently.

"You sure you can handle that darlin'." Chibs asked, Kate just nodded. Juice looked confused.

"What's a three wise men?" He asked. Kate smiled.

"it's a mixture of my favorite men, Jack, Jim, and Johnnie, all in one shot glass." Kate said with a smirk. Juices eyes got big but he nodded and took his shot glass. They all held them up. They clanked glasses, hit them on the bar and shot back. Juice stared coughing. Kate licked her lips.

"Yum. Could I get a beer Bobby." she said all the men laughed. They decided that poker sounded like a good idea. Kate followed them over to a table. As soon as there asses hit the chairs there were croweaters all over them. Kate just sat down and rolled her eyes.

"Alright fellas starting bet is five dollars, who's in?" Chibs asked as he shuffled the cards. All the guys said yes.

"Me too." Kate said. Chibs smiled and dealt her in.

About a half- hour of poker playing and several beers later, the guys were getting pissy. Kate had won the last three hands.

"I quit." Juice said as he threw his cards down. Kate and Tig chuckled. They were the only two left in this hand. Tig showed his hand.

"Two pair Aces High." He said triumphantly. Kate got a said look on her face.

"Aww two pair, damn. Well at least I have this straight flush." She said mischievously. Tig threw down his cards.

"Evil pure evil I say." he said pointing at Kate. She started laughing and looked to her left seeing Happy laughing too.

"Don't feel bad Tig, she's been playin and winnin since she was fourteen." Happy said. Tig stood up and grabbed a blonde croweater by the back of the neck and started leading her off to the dorm rooms. Kate looked at her watch it was already getting late. She stood up and collected her winnings.

"Thanks fellas now I don't have to worry about rent this month." she said smiling. The guys all stood up and went there separate ways. Kate decided to go get some air. She stood up taking her third, no wait forth beer and headed outside. She was going to walk back to the picnic table, but then she saw it, the ladder leading up to the roof of the clubhouse. She walked over and climbed up. When she got up she jumped slightly. Tara was sitting up there.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Kate asked, Tara nodded.

"Sure pull up a crate, this is where Jax comes to clear his head. It was getting to be to much down there so I came up here to get some air." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I used to come up to the roof of the clubhouse in Tacoma when I was younger, it was my place to think."

"Tacoma?" Tara asked tentatively. Kate laughed.

"I grew up in Tacoma, my Dad was an original nine. The first president of the Tacoma Charter." Kate said. Tara looked at her shocked.

"Wow I didn't realize, what brings you to charming?" She asked. Kate sighed. She thought for a minute trying get her words straight.

"Well when my Dad died, and I didn't think there was anything left for me In Tacoma, so I packed up and moved. My boyfriend Tyler and I have been moving ever since. It was just a fluke that we ended up here and me working here. I never realized that Happy would be here, or be in the process of patching over here." Kate said lighting up a cigarette. Tara nodded.

"So you and Happy were together?" Tara asked, Kate shook her head no.

"Almost, but no we were never together.

"I know how you feel. I moved away from here when I graduated from high school. I was gone for ten years. I got a job at St. Thomas and moved back. I didn't know if Jax would still be here or not. Look at us now." Tara said smiling at Kate. Kate sighed.

"My brain is just so muddled right now, I don't know." Kate said confused. She put her head in her hands. Tara and Kate continued to talk for a while. Kate looked at her cell phone.

"God we have been up here for over and hour and a half." Kate said chuckling. Tara laughed as well.

"We better head down before the guys send out a search party." Tara said standing up and walking to the ladder. Kate followed sweet and together they reentered the clubhouse.

The clubhouse was jumping. Loud music, drunk men, and half naked women. Kate chuckled to herself. Tara looked at her confused.

"I find it funny that standing here in the midst of this craziness, I feel more at home than I have in years." Kate shouted over the music to Tara. She laughed right along with her. They scanned the room and found Jax, Chibs, Juice, Happy, and Tig sitting around a table towards the back and they headed that way.

"There you guys are, wondering where you went." Jax said pulling Tara into his lap. Kate took a seat between Happy and Tig.

"So enjoying your party?" Kate asked Happy. He nodded.

"How bout you sunshine?" He asked slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"I just told Tara being at this party has made me feel more at home than I have in nine years." Kate stated laughing. Tig and Happy both started laughing.

"I think were gonna head home." Jax said. Tara stood up then Jax. Kate stood up and walked to Tara. She gave the other woman a hug. Tara hugged her back.

"Hey pull out your phone I'll give you my number." Tara said. Kate pulled out her phone and they exchanged numbers. Kate smiled and Jax gave her a half hug then he and Tara walked towards the door. Kate turned back around and noticed all the men she was sitting with were occupied with scantly clad woman. She sighed and headed over to the bar.

"Hey Half-sack, can I get a club soda with a lime?" She asked he smiled and fixed the drink.

"No more booze for the lady?" He asked smiling.

"Oh I am way before my limit, but I don't wanna be foggy headed tomorrow when I have to talk to Juice." She said taking a sip of the bubbly liquid. Half-Sack nodded in understanding. Kate just sat at the bar sipping her drink and people watching. After a few minutes Kate decided bed sounded nice.

"Hey Half-sack think you could show me where my rooms at?" He nodded.

"Just give me a sec to finish these drinks and find Bobby. Be right back." Kate nodded. As soon as Half-Sack left to find Bobby, a scantily clad bottled blonde stumbled up to the bar. She looked over at Kate.

"What are you looking at." She slurred at Kate. Kate just rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink.

"I saw you sitting by Happy earlier, you don't stand a chance." She said getting into Kate's face. Kate rolled her eyes. She remembered girls like this from her time in Tacoma.

"Darlin I don't want a chance, were just friends." Kate replied looking around for Half-Sack. The Blonde scoffed.

"Friends huh. He turned ya down didn't he? You just don't wanna admit it. Huh? " She slurred. This girl was trying Kate's patience. She just wanted to know where the damn dorm room was so she could sleep.

"Oh well your not enough of a woman for any of these men anyway." She said getting even closer to Kate.

"Okay this is what's gonna happen, your going to turn your little skank ass around and walk away." Kate said moving so that she was nose to nose with the tart. Half-Sack walked up, and Kate turned to him. The tart didn't seem to get the message. She grabbed Kate shoulder and turned her around.

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch!" The blonde shouted at Kate. Half-Sack saw the exchange and made a bee line for the couch were Happy and Tig were sitting. Kate didn't notice Half-Sack leave or come back.

Now Kate had an extreme dislike towards violence for obvious reasons, but this blonde was just not getting a hint. So she did something very out of character for her. She balled up her fist and landed a right hook to the blondes face. She stumbled back and fell on her ass. Kate took a step towards her and leaned over her.

"Someone you don't want to mess with, darlin." Kate said calmly. She turned around and saw Half, Tig, and Happy watching her.

"So you ready to go?" She asked Half-Sack, he nodded dumbly.

"Hi Happy, Hi Tig." She said with a smile as she followed Half-Sack upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Tig asked looking at Happy. Happy smirked, and patted Tig on the shoulder.

"That was my sunshine." He said as he made his way back to the couch.


	5. Five

Kate woke up with a start. It took her a few moments to realize she was in the clubhouse. She put her arms over her head and stretched. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, 5:00 AM. She groaned and stood up. She got into her bags and grabbed her toiletries and went to the adjoining bathroom for a much needed shower.

She stepped out of the steamy bathroom fifteen minutes later feeling much more awake. She reached into her overnight bag and pulled out a pair of flare jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. She quickly dressed and began blowing dry her hair. She pulled her locks into a ponytail, slipped on the hoodie, and her tennis shoes. She applied some light make-up and put her sun necklace back on. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the room.

She walked down the hallway cautiously. She had experience with these parties, you never know when you'll have to step over a passed out son, or a naked lady, or both. Lucky she ran into neither one in the hall but the main club was a different story.

Chibs was passed out on the couch, with a brunette in nothing but a thong on top of him. Tig was on a table near the back of the room with what looked like blonde twins, and Juice was passed out on the pool table with a black haired croweater, both of them snoring lightly. Kate sighed,

"So much for getting up earlier." She mumbled to herself. Half-Sack appeared beside her broom in hand.

"Morning Half." Kate said with a smile. Young boy nodded and began cleaning up. Kate walked over to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She looked through all the cupboards, trying to find something for breakfast. She found all the fixings for pancakes, she decided since she had time she would whip some up for the guys. After searching for all the utensils and a pan she set to work. About a half hour later she was pulling the first batch out of the pan.

"Hey Half-sack, come in here for a second." Kate said loud enough for the prospect to hear. He walked into the kitchen and took a big wif.

"Wow you made pancakes." The young boy said excitedly. Kate nodded she piled four on a plate handed him a couple of the single serving syrups she had found in the fridge, she assumed they were from fast food restaurants, and a fork.

"Have at, tell me what you think." She said with a smile. He took a big bite, and moaned.

"These are killer Kate, thanks." he said shoving another fork full into his mouth. Kate just winked and started pouring the next batch into the pan.

"Let the guys know, maybe it will get a fire under there asses." Kate said with a chuckle. Sack nodded and headed back into the main room. By the time the first batch was done Bobby had joined her as well as Clay and Gemma.

"So you found my stash of baking supplies huh?" Bobby asked with a chuckle. Kate nodded.

"I can buy you some more to replace this if you want." she said taking the freshly made cakes out of the pan. Bobby shook his head no. She dished up three plates and handed them to Bobby, Clay, and Gemma.

"Thanks baby girl." Clay said with a smile. They all grabbed cups of coffee and headed to the bar. The rest of the club came by shortly after, she gave Juice, Chibs, Tig, and Happy there plates and cups of coffee. She made herself a plate and a cup before heading to the bar with the rest of them.

"So if your interested that croweater from last night, she got a huge shiner, you may have even fractured her cheek." Tig said shoving a large fork full into his mouth. Kate lowered her head in embarrassment.

"What about a croweater?" Gemma asked looking at Tig and Kate. Kate just shrugged. Tig on the other hand regaled them with the tale of Kate and the Croweater.

"Good going baby, those bitches just don't know when to walk away." Gemma said patting Kate on the back.

They all ate in silence after that, when they all finished Kate took the plates and headed back to the kitchen. She threw the paper plates away and cleaned out the pan and bowels she had used. She poured herself another cup of coffee and went back out.

"So you ready to get started Juice?" She asked. The mohawked boy nodded and lead her over to his computer. He sat down starting it up and getting everything ready.

"Hey Juice I was wondering, why did you guys seem so shocked about Tyler and Paulie going to the Hairy Dog, isn't it just a bar?" She asked hesitantly.

"Its the Nords hang out. There a white supremacy group, run by a guy named Darby." Juice replied, still tinkering with his laptop. Kate's eyes went wide. Now she understood the concern.

"Alright I'm all set here, tell me what you know." Juice stated looking at Kate. She nodded.

"I think we should start with Weston." Kate said Juice nodded. He began searching several databases and brought up a mug shot.

"This him?" He asked, Kate shuddered and nodded.

"Yep that's him." She replied. Juice quickly sent his police record to the printer.

"It looks like, judging by the ink that Weston would fit in at the Hairy Dog." Kate said looking over his mug shot. Juice nodded. Kate watched Juice work, searching several places, writing things down as he went. He was looking at a bank statement of Weston's, when Kate's phone rang. She excused herself and walked to the hallway.

"Hello?" She said.

"Where are you?" Tyler's gruff voice answered. Kate rolled her eyes, how many times did she have to tell this man, that she was working now.

"At work hun? Did you need something?" She asked.

"Paulie and I are going to the diner for a late breakfast, meet us there in fifteen minutes." Tyler stated. Kate sighed.

"I'm at work hun, I don't get lunch til two I can't just leave." She tried to explain.

"Did you just tell me no?" Tyler said his voice getting louder and angrier. Kate began to shake.

"I'm sorry I'll be there in fifteen." She replied timidly.

"That you will." Tyler replied then hung up. Kate walked back into the clubhouse and took her pill bottle out of her bag and swallowed a few.

"Juice, I hate to do this, but Tyler just called wants me to meet him and Paulie at the diner. I won't be long." Kate said still shaking. Juice looked confused, but Kate didn't give him time to question her. She grabbed her bags and headed to her car. She ran across the compound several people shouted her name but she ignored it. She hoped that the sooner she got there the sooner she could be done with it.

Juice walked out of the clubhouse quickly after Kate. Gemma, Happy, Clay, and Jax walked over to him.

"What was that about?" Happy inquired to Juice, he just shrugged.

"I don't really know, one minute we were working on the computer next thing you know her phone rings and she's outta here." Juice said looking confused.

"She walked over to the hallway and I could kinda here her on the phone. Tyler called her, she was on the phone with him for five minutes and suddenly she changed. She walked back and looked really nervous, and jumpy. It was weird man." Juice stated. The guys nodded.

"Where was she headed?" Clay asked.

"The diner." Juice stated, Clay nodded. He looked back at the other men working.

"Hey Tig." Clay shouted. The black haired man walked over.

"I want you and Happy to head over to the diner but stay out of site." He said. Happy and Tig both nodded. They walked to the garage bay and grabbed their cuts, got on their bikes and headed out.

Kate pulled into the diner and saw Tyler's car already there. She checked the clock on her dash board and sighed, at least she wasn't late. She got out of her car, locked it and headed into the diner. Tyler and Paulie where in a corner booth sipping coffee. She walked over and smiled as best she could at the men.

Tyler scooted over in his side of the booth, she sat down reluctantly.

"So did you guys have fun last night?" Kate asked. They both nodded.

"It was more business than pleasure, my sent my to talk to some guy named Darby, he's a potential investor in the business

"What do you guys have planned for today?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm heading over to talk to another potential investor for my dad's company." Paulie said taking a sip of his coffee. The waitress came to take the order, Kate just got a coke, and the men got food.

"We haven't been here long, but Charming doesn't seem like a progressive town, doesn't that worry your father?" She asked curiously.

"It would, but this investor he's hoping that with my dad's help, they can update Charming, make it bigger and better." Paulie said, Kate nodded.

"That seems like an admirable goal, this investor must have major influence around here." Kate said smiling.

"Yeah names Jacob Hale, apparently he's going to be running for mayor next election." Paulie stated, Kate nodded her understanding.

"Tyler's got some good news." Paulie stated. Kate looked at her boyfriend.

"Really Hun, what up?" She asked.

"Paulie said he thinks he can get me a job working for his dad." Tyler stated. Kate smiled and kissed his cheek. The waitress came and brought them their food and refilled Kate's coffee.

"That's great hun, be careful of you back." Kate said with concern. He grunted in response. Kate looked at her cell phone, she had already been gone a half an hour.

"Tyler I know you wanted me to stay and hang out with you guys, but I really need to get back to work." Kate said timidly. Tyler looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Fine, we need to talk first, I'll walk you to your car." He said leaving no room for argument. She nodded, grabbed her purse and stood up making her way towards the door. Tyler followed her, they walked out of the restaurant. Tyler's arm was around her lower back, gripping her hip painfully hard.

They stopped in front of Kate's car, Tyler roughly pushed her against the car.

"Where the fuck were you last night." Tyler asked angrily. Kate's breathing started getting labored.

"I went to the work party I told you hun." She said with an obvious quiver to her voice.

"No I mean after, you didn't come home last night." He said gripping her arm tightly.

"Ty please stop your hurting me." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Tell me you stupid bitch." Tyler all but yelled pulling his hand back landing a smack to her cheek. Kate stumbled from the impact. She let the tears spill normally she would stand strong, not give him the satisfaction.

"I stayed with my boss Gemma, I had a couple beers and she didn't want me to drive." Kate whispered through her tears. Tyler just stared daggers at her.

"I'm going to head back inside, you are going to get into your car, and your going to go to work then come straight home, I haven't finished with you." He said shoving her into her car once more.

Across the street Tig was practically on top of Happy, trying to keep the larger man from doing something rash.

"I know your pissed brother, so am I. But we can't run over there and kill that prick in the middle of the morning. Come on lets go report to Clay." Tig tried to reason, with a firm nod Happy agreed. This is going to end he thought to himself.

Kate sat in her car, across the street from the club. She was trying to compose herself, she knew they would ask about the bright red hand print on her cheek. She wiped away a few stray tears. She took a deep breath, and pulled into the compound. She stepped out of the car and headed into the clubhouse. All the Sons were crowded around Juice and the computer. Kate walked over to them.

"Sorry about leaving so abruptly earlier." Kate said faking a smile. Juice just shrugged.

"No biggie." He said smiling at her.

"I have good news though, remember how I told you that Paulie had a big mouth. Well he opened that mouth during breakfast and gave me a ton of info." She said to Juice.

"Lets hear it." Clay stated. She nodded and took a seat. She told them everything Paulie had said. They all stood wide eyed.

"That's great shit, nice going baby girl." Clay said pulling her into a half hug, she immediately tensed. He dropped his arm and looked at her. He noticed the hand print on her cheek.

"Come on baby girl we need to have a talk." Clay said walking towards the room where they held church, Happy and Tig following behind. Kate stood up and followed.

Clay shut the door. Then motioned everyone to take a seat.

"I ain't gonna ask how you got that on your cheek, cause I already know." Clay began.

"Tig and Happy were across the street from the diner, they saw Tyler hit you." He stated looking right at the girl. Kate felt like all the air had been knocked from her lungs.

"They, umm, they must have saw wrong." She said in a tiny voice, Clays look softened.

"Honey I know they saw right, now what I want to know is why you wont just leave this prick. You know we'd protect you, keep you safe." Clay asked the trembling girl. Kate just shook her head and stood up.

"You guys can't protect me, no one can." She said walking towards the door.

"Honey you grew up in the club you know what were capeable of" Tig asid with conviction.

"You guys don't get it." Kate said with a sad expression.

"What don't we get?" Happy asked a much softer expression on his face.

"Juice did a background check on me right, medical shit and all?" She asked. Clay nodded.

"Look at the medical report from about three years ago, state hospital in Nevada. I had people who said they would protect me if I left him, so I did. That report is from after he found me." and with that Kate walked out of church and out the clubhouse doors. She got into her car and began driving home.

Clay, Tig, and Happy just sat there stunned for a few seconds. They all stood up and walked back into the main room. Gemma was standing with the guys.

"Clay why did Kate run out like that?" she questioned, Clay didn't respond, and by the look on his face Gemma wasn't going to push her luck.

"Juice I need you to look up Kate's medical records again, find an admission at a state hospital in Nevada." Clay said, Juice nodded and set to work. The sons all stood around none of them asking questions just waiting. Juices face went pale.

"Jesus Christ Clay." Juice said he looked like he was going to be sick.

"What is it?" Jax asked, Clay nodded at Juice. He took a deep breath and read the report.

"She was, uh umm, she was admitted for, a broken ulna, fractured cheek, two black eyes, a dislocated shoulder, 4 broken and three cracked ribs, cigarette burns on her lower back, and upper thighs, severe bruising over seventy percent of her body, and…" Juice began to choke. He couldn't finish. Jax turned the screen around and read the last statement.

"Rape kit done at time of admission, tested positive. A police report was filed, but the charges were dropped." Jax said solemnly. Gemma looked near tears, Clay pulled her in close.

"Jesus." Clay said shaking his head.

"What's this all about Clay?" Gemma asked looking at her husband, but Happy answered.

"Tig and I followed her to the diner earlier, saw that bastard hit her. We confronted her, asked her why she didn't leave him. We told her we would keep her safe, but… Happy began, Clay picked up the rest.

"She said that there were some friends in Nevada that promised her the same things, this is what happened after he found her." Clay finished. The clubhouse was silent no one knowing what to say.

Kate drove to the apartment complex. She didn't turn in though, she kept driving. Her brain was moving so quickly. If she went back, she knew what Tyler would do. And if she avoided it, it would just ended up pissing him off. Then she would get it worse. On the other hand she could let the Sons try and protect her, but what if they couldn't what if he found her again, or worse what if he hurt one of them trying to get to her.

She drove around the block a few more times. And finally made up her mind. She wasn't going to allow the Sons to be hurt on account of her. She would go back to the apartment and face the music.


	6. Six

Gemma slammed her cell phone shut. This was the third time she had tried to call Kate with no answer. She threw her phone down on the bar.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed. Clay put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Why isn't she answering her god damned phone." Gemma said blowing out an aggravated breath. Clay shook his head.

"She was pretty upset when she left, maybe she's drivin around trying ta clear her head." He said getting another beer and walking over to Tig. Gemma just sighed and headed outside to think. When she walked out the door she noticed Happy sitting at one of the picnic tables, sipping a beer and smoking a cigarette.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Gemma asked the bald man. He shrugged in response. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both smoking cigarettes caught in their own thoughts.

"You care about her, I can tell." Gemma said breaking the silence. Happy stubbed out his smoke and looked at the older woman and shrugged.

"You know last night Kate told me something, something I think you need ta know." Gemma said looking at the younger man in the eye. She lit up another smoke and began.

"The day after her Dad's funeral, she said she went to the clubhouse to tell you she wanted to be with you, that it didn't matter how shitty things were then. She knew if she was with you, it would make everything better. Then she heard the men talkin and she left." Gemma stated. Happy was calm and cool on the outside, but his head was reeling.

"I don't know about you, but I think this changes things a bit. Maybe its not just Kate that's got a second chance." Gemma said, she stood and stubbed out her cigarette. She gave Happy one more long look then headed back inside.

Kate walked into her apartment, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was empty. She walked into the bedroom and unpacked her overnight bag. She knew she couldn't just sit around, she needed to do something to occupy her mind while she waited for the inevitable. Cleaning, that's what she'd do. When she was in Tacoma, she would always clean when something was bothering her. She pulled her hoodie off, put her hair into a ponytail and set to work.

She went to the kitchen and pulled the bucket will all her cleaning supplies out from under the sink. She began working on the kitchen, scrubbing counter tops, washing dishes, and cleaning the microwave. She had just set the auto clean on the stove when there was a knock at the door.

Happy sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Gemma had said. His head was swimming with what ifs. When Kate left without so much as a parting glance his life changed, he changed. Sure he was always a strong, silent, force to be reckoned with, but he wasn't always this cold and closed off. It was a month to the day after she left that he stopped being Tony Lebrava, to being Happy the Tacoma killer. When Kate left Tacoma, she took Tony with her. When she was around he felt as though he still had some humanity left. No matter what he had to do for the club, when he came back Kate was right there to remind him that he didn't have to be the brave and stoic son. When he was with her he only had to be Tony. When she left and he lost that he became the detached cold hearted man everyone knew as Happy.

He shook his head, he knew what he had to do. He stood up and quickly made his way towards his bike. He fastened his helmet and sped out of the compound.

Gemma watched as Happy left, from the entrance of the clubhouse. She smiled to herself. Clay walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Hap going?" He asked his wife. She smiled up at him.

"To make things right." she said kissing him and walking back inside.

Kate pulled her hair out of the ponytail, and ran her fingers threw her blonde tresses. She smoothed down her tee shirt and made her way quickly to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Happy? What are you doing here?" She asked, the shock evident on her face.

"I think we need to talk." He said, his face looking softer than normal.

"If this is about what you and Tig saw then I don't want to hear it." She said shaking her head.

"Can I come in?" He asked ignoring her comment. She nodded and opened the door wider. He stepped inside.

"You want something to drink?" she asked, he just shook his head. She lead him to the couch.

"What you told Gemma at the party, is it true?" He asked looking at Kate. She nodded slowly.

"Yes but that doesn't change anything now, it was in the past. we've both obviously changed, and there's no going back." She said sadly.

"Would yer opinion change is I told ya I was gonna do the same thing?" He asked. Kate couldn't hold back her look of shock. She thought for a minute. At first her brain screamed at her Yes! Yes this changes everything! Jump into his arms stupid, and tell him its him, its always been him and always will be. But then the more rational part of her brain kicked in. Tyler, you made your bed with him, now you have to lie in it. Leaving him for Happy would cause a backlash that could get not only her and Happy hurt but all the SONS.

"No Happy it doesn't change anything." She stated evenly. Happy stood up, he took a few shuddering breaths. He was trying his best to keep his composure.

"Do you know why I gave you the nickname "Sunshine"?" He asked. Kate shook her head no.

"Because no matter how dark, and shitty, and grey my life seemed I knew that when I walked into the clubhouse and saw you it would seem lighter. You with out saying a fucking word made everything better. You would shed a new light on a situation and make it better. Not just for me but for everyone in that Tacoma charter. When you left the whole club was broken, I was broken." He said his voice dripping with raw emotion. Kate was crying silent tears. She just stood there staring at the man she loved.

"You're the reason I became Happy. For a month after you left I went out trying to find you. Asking around, calling in favors, I fucking month I looked. Then I finally realized you weren't coming back and I had to move on. That day I became Happy. I had a hole where you used to be and I filled it with murder, and torture. I have done unspeakable things to countless people, not because I wanted to, but because I wanted to feel something other than pain." he said the volume and intensity of his voice increasing.

"As much as I want to be, I'm not that girl anymore Happy." Kate said tears running faster down her face.

"That's bullshit, you are still that girl. I saw it at the party last night. Throwing back those shots, kicking ass at poker, punching that fucking croweater in the face. That was my sunshine. You for some reason just don't think you deserve to be her. I could tell last night you were happy, this morning before that bastard boyfriend of yours called you were happy." He said looking at her his hard facade back in place.

"Oh yeah well then this whole being Happy is bullshit. The stone cold killer, the murder without remorse. If you were really that man you wouldn't be here right now. The man who just poured his heart out to me that was my Tony. And not being sunshine, that's not because she makes me happy. I don't want to be sunshine because sunshine got her father killed nine years ago." She shouted back at him.

"After all these years you still think its your fault that your old man died. God I thought you were smarter than that darlin'." He said with a scoff. Kate stood up and got nose to nose with Happy.

"It was my fault. He had just gotten back from a run, he was tired and stress and just wanted to go to bed. I forced him to go out for a ride. And I was the idiot who broker her helmet. If he had been wearing one there may have been a chance he would have survived." She shouted into his face.

"Lets get one thing straight, the bitch who killed your Pop is in the Washington State Pen for vehicular manslaughter. And I knew your Pop better than most, you couldn't make that man do anything he didn't wanna." Happy said in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Happy I was eighteen years old, and I had just lost my father I thought I had lost my club. Those were the only things I had. I felt like I had nothing left in Tacoma so I left. End of story." Kate said with a sigh. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had dried tears streaking her face. Happy nodded and walked to the door.

"By the way sunshine, you did have something left in Tacoma… you had me. If you need anything just ask and I'll help ya out, anything for my sunshine." Happy said with a sad smile as he slipped out the door. Kate flopped on the couch, she was emotionally exhausted. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. At eighteen she would have never thought that this is where she would end up. She walked into the bedroom and laid down, she was so exhausted.

She woke up when she heard the door open then close. She over at the clock on her night stand, she had been asleep almost five hours. It was already getting dark out. She slowly made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room. Tyler was standing by the front door, his arms across his chest looking pissed off.

"I know there is something going on with you and that biker." Tyler said. Kate could practically smell the booze on him from where she was standing.

"Happy? He just came by to pick me up for the party that was all." Kate said with a smile. Tyler was in her face in two strides. He lifted his hand and landed it across her cheek and lip.

"Stop fuckin lying to me!" He shouted. Kate grabbed her cheek, she could already feel the fire radiating off of it, and the blood trickling down her lip.

"Your sleeping with him aren't you, you stupid whore." He yelled landing a punch to her left eye. She stumbled to the ground.

"No Tyler, I didn't I promise I'm with you and you alone please. I told you I stayed with my boss last night." She begged her eye pulsating. Tyler stood up straight.

"You know I went with Paulie today to talk to Jacob Hale. I know what those people are, common criminals. When Ethan gets here he will make sure they all end up in jail or dead the way it should be." He sneered. Kate's eyes got big.

"No Tyler their just mechanics, they would never…" She tried, he punched her in the jaw.

"I knew you were with that asshole, or else you wouldn't be defending him like this." Tyler said kicking her hard in the ribs. He didn't talk anymore after that, he just used her as a punching bag. Punching her in the face, then kicking her ribs. Then backhanding her left cheek, his large ring leaving a heavily bleeding cut in its wake. A punch was landed on her nose a sickening crunch could he heard. Several punches, kicks, and backhands later he reached down and grabbed her by the throat, forcing her to her feet. He shoved her roughly against the wall.

"You know your Father was the same thing, a criminal. He deserved to die in that accident." Tyler said with an evil smirk. At hearing that something broke in Kate's head. She pulled pack and landed a sucker punch to his gut. Tyler stumbled back.

"My Father was a good man, and those men at the garage they are ten times the man you could ever be!" She shouted as loud as her busted lip would allow. She ran towards the door she was leaving. She got a few steps when Tyler grabbed her left arm.

"You aren't going anywhere bitch!" He shouted at her. He tugged hard on her arm at the same time she tried to yank it out of his grip. Then she felt the near blinding pain and heard the all to familiar pop of her shoulder being dislocated. She fell to the ground.

"AHHHH!" She shouted holding her arm. He reached around and landed the hardest punch yet right to her gut. She just fell back, Tyler picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"I'm gonna show you, who you belong to." He said in a menacing voice. He threw her onto the bed, she cried out from the pain of her shoulder being jostled.

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled, he balled up his fist and hit Kate in the temple knocking her out.

When she woke up her ribs burned her eye pulsated and her shoulder was unbearable. Her top was ripped right down the middle and her pants and underwear were pulled around her ankles. Silent tears ran down her cheek as the gravity of what had happened hit her. She rolled off the bed, pulling up her pants. She listened for a moment, hearing no sign of Tyler she felt somewhat relieved. She grabbed her hoodie and half walked half limped to the door. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Kate had to do everything in her power not to pass out as she drove to Teller- Morrow.

She finally made it to the entrance of the parking lot and pulled in. The adrenaline, began to wear off and the pain began to set in worse. Her chest was getting tighter, and breaths were coming in short gasps. She reached for her pills when she realized she didn't grab her purse. More tears flowed down her cheeks. She drew what little strength she had and opened her car door. She carefully pulled herself out, and began stumbling her way towards the entrance. She could feel the dizziness setting in from the lack of oxygen, but she wasn't going down that easily. She saw the Son's of Anarchy sign, one of the lights outside illuminating it. She focused on that sign, it was like a beacon leading her to safety.

Inside the club Chibs, Happy, Tig, and Bobby were playing a game of pool. Juice was sitting at the bar on his laptop and Half-Sack was cleaning up.

Kate made her way to the door, it was propped open letting the cool evening breeze in. She stumbled as she walked through the doorway. All the men stopped what they were doing and looked at the door to see what made the sound, they all saw the battered and bruised woman teetering there. Juice was the first to her. He put an arm around her middle to keep her from falling. The rest made it over seconds after him.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Chibs mumbled under his breath. Happy took over for Juice holding up the girl.

"Tony…Tony…I need… I need your help." Kate gasped out looking at Happy. He quickly picked her up into his arms. He made his way over to the couch and set her down carefully. Chibs crouched down in front of her. He did a quick assessment of her injuries, bruises on her face and neck, pretty deep cut on her cheek, most likely a broken, and by the state of her clothes, god he didn't want to think about that.

"Darlin, tell me what hurts." Chibs asked the shaking girl.

"Shoulder… shoulders dislocated. Can't breath…anxiety… pill at home" She gasped out. Chibs stood quickly.

"I need someone to go to her place get her meds and some of her clothes and shit. Juice get on the phone and call Tara and Jax then Clay and Gemma get them there now." Chibs said firmly. Half-Sack and Bobby headed out to her apartment, Juice went into the kitchen to make the calls.

"I'm gonna need to put that shoulder back darlin, we wait for Tara it could cause serious problems you okay wit that?" He asked Kate looked scared but nodded.

"Tig go behind the bar grab a bottle of somthin strong, Hap I'm gonna need your help. Your gonna have to hold er steady." He nodded and sat on Kate's right side on the couch. He put his hand on her right shoulder like he did the day of her fathers funeral. Tig came running back out with a bottle of whisky.

"Here darlin'." Chibs said helping the girl take a few gulps. Juice came running out of the kitchen, handing Chibs the phone.

"It Tara she's on her way she wanted to talk to you." He stated. Chibs took the phone and stepped away. Tig picked up the bottle and helped her take another sip. Chibs walked back and handed the cell to Juice.

"Alright darlin' on the count of three I'm gonna yank it back in place." He said taking a sip of the booze himself. He looked at Happy and mouthed "On Two" Happy nodded.

"Alright One, Two…" He yanked and pushed a loud pop could be heard through the semi-empty clubhouse. Kate screamed and started to pass out. Chibs tapped her cheek.

"I know it hurt but I need ya to stay wit me." He said with a small sad smile.

"Slow down your breathing alright, Sunshine. Its gonna be alright." Happy said looking at her she tried to nod. She took a breath as deep as her ribs would allow.

"That's it, just breath. Juice go up to my room, and grab a shirt for her." Happy said looking at the younger boy he nodded and jogged off to the dorm room. He came running back moments later and threw the shirt at Happy. He and Tig helped her put it on. Just as it was pulled on, Gemma and Clay came running into the clubhouse.

"Jesus! What happened?" Clay said loudly. Kate jumped and immediately her breathing sped up again. Happy put his hand on her back.

"Calm down darlin' Its just Clay." Happy whispered in her ear. She nodded and concentrated on her breathing. Gemma walked quickly over to the girl and sat on the coffee table in front of her, she looked close to tears. Tara and Jax walked in followed by Half-Sack who had two of Tara's bags on his shoulder, and Bobby who had Kate's purse and over night bag. Tara went into full doctor mode.

"I need to do a full exam, lets take her to a room." Tara said. Happy picked up Kate being careful of her arm.

"I'll take her to mine." He stated and began walking to his room. Tara, Chibs, Gemma and Half-Sack following behind. Tara opened the door for Happy. He placed her on the bed, Half put Tara's things down and left. Happy followed after shutting the door behind him.

"Can you lie back for me? I want to check your ribs." Tara asked Kate nodded and gently laid back on the bed. Tara poked and prodded Kate began feeling strange. Thankfully she was lying down, because the room felt like it was spinning.

"Tara I'm feeling really dizzy." Kate said breathing heavily. Tara looked at the other woman with concern.

"You alright? Kate your breathing kind of heavy." Tara said looking worried.

"I don't know what's wrong, I feel like I can't catch my breath. And it feels like my heart is trying to pound out of my chest." Kate gasped out. Tara gripped her wrist taking her pulse. Tara noticed right away that Kate's skin felt clammy. She tried to keep her "doctor" face on, but Tara knew where the symptoms were leading and that scared her.

"Alright now I'm gonna press a few places on and around your stomach, I need to know if they hurt." Tara said, Kate nodded numbly, she didn't know what was going on but she felt strange so strange. Tara began pressing spots on her stomach, when she got to the upper left side, Kate all but screamed.

"God damn it that hurt. Shit, please don't do that again." Kate said new tears forming in her eyes. Tara looked at Gemma, the older woman looked scared and confused.

"Kate I think you may have done some damage to your spleen, there maybe some internal bleeding. We need to get you to St. Thomas now." Tara said, a slight tremor in her voice. Gemma's eyes got big.

"Gemma I need you to go get the guys." Tara said Gemma nodded and Jogged out of the room. Tara picked up a pair of sweats from one of Kate's bags. She helped the girl sit up and pull them on. Tara helped Kate lay back again. Clay, Jax, Happy, Chibs and Tig appeared in the doorway.

"Gemma said something about her spleen?" Clay questioned, all the men's faces looked like a mixture of scared concerned.

"I think she may have injured her spleen, she's showing signs of shock and that could be signs of internal bleeding. We need to get her to the hospital now." Tara said. Happy walked into the room quickly and picked Kate up carefully. The group began filing out from the doorway, and followed Happy.

"Happy you come with me, We'll take Kate in my car." Tara stated. Happy nodded. Tig stepped up.

"I'll drive you guys." he stated. Tara nodded.

"The rest of us will follow you there." Clay said. Tara, Tig, and Happy sped out of the clubhouse and over to Tara's car. Tara got in first, then Happy carefully placed Kate in her head resting on Tara's lap. Then Happy got into the passenger seat next to Tig. He started the car, and they sped out of the lot.

"Keep your eyes open Kate." Tara said louder than necessary. Kate's drooping eyes opened up.

"Sorry." She whispered. Tara just smiled.

"Its alright, lets get you to the hospital and then you can sleep." She said with a smile. The ride was silent, except for the occasional plea for Kate to stay awake. Tig turned and they all could see the lit up sign saying Emergency Room.

"See Kate were almost there." Tara said looking down at the younger woman.

"Kate?" Tara said again a bit louder this time, but there was no response.

"Damn it!" Tara exclaimed. She quickly stuck her fingers against Kate's neck feeling for a pulse, it was there but very weak. Happy looked back at her, a mixture of fear, and panic on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked anxiously.

"She's unconscious, and barely has a pulse." Tara said with tears in her voice.


	7. Seven

Tara stood in the hallway leading to the waiting room. She took a deep breath, she walked into the waiting room. All the Sons were standing around, or sitting, or in Happy's case pacing. When they saw Tara they all stood up and stepped forward.

"How is she doc?" Happy asked looking even more anxious. Tara sighed.

"There's a small tear in her spleen, probably caused by one of her broken ribs. Were prepping her now for surgery. Were going to go in and sew up the tear, but if we can't control the bleeding, we may have to remove it." Tara said trying to uphold her "doctor" voice. They all nodded.

"I'm going to be assisting, I'll let you know when she's out. It will probably be a few hours. I'll take you guys up to the surgical waiting room." She said holding her arm out to show them where to go. Happy's face went from anxious to enraged. He turned around and headed for the exit. Tig saw him and ran after him.

"Where you goin brother?" Tig asked as he caught up with Happy.

"I'm going to find that fucker." He said calmly. Tig could see him literally twitching with anger. Tig sighed.

"Brother if this is what you want then I ain't gonna stop you. But you know yer place is in that hospital, waitin for news on Kate. He'll get what's coming to him and more, but not tonight…not now."

"I'm a stone cold killer, that's what I do. I don't know how to handle this emotional shit. Tig, for the first time in my life I'm…I'm scared man." Happy said rubbing his hand over his face. Tig patted him on the shoulder. "I'm here for ya brother, what ever you need." He said sincerely. Happy nodded and pulled Tig into a bro hug.

"Now lets go inside and see how she doin." Tig said. He and Happy walked back into the hospital. They made there way to the third floor waiting room. The rest of the Sons and Gemma were sitting, and standing around.

"Any news?" Tig asked, Gemma just shook her head no. Happy nodded and sat down in a chair away from everyone else. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Happy could feel himself slipping into a daze, that place between sleeping and waking. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, his head shot up. He wasn't in the hospital anymore, he was at the Tacoma Clubhouse.

_Darren McKinley, Kate's old man was leaning against his bike smoking a cigarette. _

"_Hey Tony, or should I call you Happy now? Took your ass long enough." He said with a hearty chuckle. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" Happy asked confused. Darren chuckled louder. _

"_All in good time Tony, god you were always so damned impatient. Get on and follow me." He said motioning towards the bike next to his. He started his up and waited. Happy noticed the bike next to Darren's was his first bike, the one he had as a prospect. He hopped on and started her up. Darren pulled out of the compound, Happy close behind. _

_They rode for several miles, until they got to a wooded area on the outskirts of Tacoma. Darren pulled over and shut off his bike, Happy followed his lead and shut his off. _

"_Come on." Darren said leading Happy down a partially grown over path. They walked for a few minutes when they came to a clearing, with a picnic table. Darren sat down and lit up another smoke, offering Happy one. He took one and they just sat there for a few minutes. _

"_I used to bring Kate here when she was younger, we had some great talks in this spot." he said taking a puff and smiling. Happy nodded. _

"_You gonna tell me how this is even possible?" Happy asked Darren, the older man just smiled and took another drag. _

"_Special circumstances. I think we should have a talk." He began. Happy looked confused. _

"_So you have a thing for my baby girl huh? You love her?" He said with a smirk. Happy nodded. _

"_I think I always have, and always will." Happy replied honestly. Darren smiled and nodded his head. _

"_Good answer. You gonna crow her?" He asked, Happy's eyes went wide._

"_Well shit, I…I haven't thought that far." Happy said scratching the back of his head. Darren stubbed out his cigarette. _

"_Don't bullshit me boy, You've had a crow picked out for her since the day you first saw her. Don't think I didn't notice that "Anything for you Sunshine" Shit." He said chuckling. Happy looked away. _

"_Alright. I ain't here to rag on ya, I'm here to give ya some advise." Happy looked at the other man and nodded. _

"_Firstly, trust her. Not just believe what she says but trust her judgment. There's going to come a time in the future where that's going to be hard, but if you trust her everything will work out." He said sounding very serious. Happy nodded. _

"_Second, Tony you have the best instincts I have ever seen, you trust your gut and there ain't nothin you cant do. That intuition, will be the difference between life and death for more than one person." he stated, again Happy nodded. _

"_And finally, You gotta help Kate to forgive herself. It wasn't her fault you know it, I know it and deep down she knows it, but right now she just can't see it. Only you can help her realize it." He said, Happy just sat there in a daze, trying to digest all the information he was just given. _

"_So what now?" Happy asked. Darren laughed. _

"_Well, I'm gonna be heading back to the big Clubhouse in the sky, as for you…you need to wake up and find out how my baby's doin." He said. Happy nodded. They both walked back to the bikes. Darren sat on his and started her up. _

"_By the way Tony, I couldn't have picked a better man to be my baby's Oldman. And when the time comes…I always liked the name Darren for a boy." He said with a chuckle and just like that he was gone. Happy started hearing a voice saying his name. _

"Happy, bud wake up." Tig said shaking Happy lightly. Happy woke up with a start.

"You alright brother, you look like you've seen a ghost or some shit." Tig asked concerned. Happy just smirked.

"Yeah I'm fine, any news?" He asked stretching. Tig nodded.

"Tara came out a few minutes ago, said she was gonna get cleaned up and give us the news." Happy nodded and stood up. Gemma stepped forward with a cup of coffee. She handed the dark liquid to him.

"Thought after that cat nap, you might need a pick me up. You were out for almost two hours." Gemma said with a sad smile. Tara walked back in a few minutes later.

"The surgery went great, we were able to fix the tear. We would like to keep her for at least today and tomorrow, then we'll check how she's coming and go from there. There moving her into a private room right now, I'll come get you when she's settled." Tara said with a huge grin. Tara leapt into Jax's arms. Gemma hugged and kissed Clay. All the Sons took turns patting Happy on the back.

"Thanks Doc." He said with a smile. She nodded in reply.

"I'll be right back." she said as she left the group. Happy breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are we gonna do about protection?" Juice asked looking at Clay.

"We'll do shifts, at least one man inside the room, one or two outside." He said matter of factly.

"I'll do the first shift, and I'm sure Happy wants to stay. Chibs you stay with me." Tig said The men all nodded. The look of relief was evident on everyone's faces.

"You guys can come back now." Tara said poking her head from around the corner. She led them back to a private room.

"She's still unconscious, but she should be coming out of anesthesia soon." Tara said with a smile. They all nodded, and filed into the room behind Tara.

Gemma gasped at the sight. Kate's bruises were more prevalent know, her left shoulder was in a sling, and she had a bandage covering most her cheek on the left side.

"She'll be in the sling for at least a week. She has a broken nose, several broken and bruised ribs, a broken nose and she had a pretty deep gash on her cheek we had to stitch up. She looks worse than she is, she's gonna be fine." Tara said with a reassuring smile. Happy walked forward and took a seat on her right side, in one of those uncomfortable chairs. Gemma did the same on the other side.

"I'm gonna go gets some coffee anyone else want some?" Juice asked. All the men nodded. He grabbed Half-Sack by the shoulder and they left the room. They all stood in silence for a few moments. Happy was holding Kate's hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. He just sighed. That dream or whatever it was made him think. He looked down at his hand, holding hers, he lifted it and kissed her knuckles. This girl lying in front of him is all he ever wanted. He would do what ever it takes to make it happen.

Juice and Half-Sack came back coffees in hand. They passed them around, then everyone just stood, or leaned waiting for the girl to wake up. Then Happy felt it. First it was light almost unnoticeable. Then he felt it again a bit stronger, Kate was gripping his hand. Her head moved, turning towards Happy. Then his sunshine opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey there sunshine." Happy said looking at Kate. She smiled at him, and held his hand tighter.

"Hey Tony. What's… what's goin on?" she whispered, looking slightly confused. Jax walked out of the room to go get Tara.

"How much do you remember baby?" Gemma asked. Kate looked down. She began to speak when Tara and Jax walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Tara asked looking over Kate's chart, and checking the machine attached to her.

"Kinda tired, left side kinda hurts." Kate said, trying to sit up and wincing. Happy put a hand on her chest and pushed her back down.

"You shouldn't try to move around to much, we had to open you up and fix your spleen. Everything is looking good, but I need to do a full exam. If you guys could give us a minute?" The men nodded and began filing out.

"I want Gemma to stay, please." Kate whispered. Tara nodded as did Gemma.

"You ready?" Tara asked, Kate nodded.

"Alright, first I want to check your incision. Okay?" Tara asked. Kate nodded. Tara pulled back Kate's blanket, and pulled away the dressing on Kate's wound. She looked it over then replaced the dressing. "Alright, its looking good. No excess bleeding, it should heal nicely." Tara said smiling. Kate nodded.

"Alright, Lets check out the rest of your wounds, then…I need to do a pelvic exam." Tara said. Kate immediately tensed. Her breathing began to pick up, and one of her machines began beeping.

"Kate…Kate I need you to look at me." Tara began, but Kate couldn't focus. The gravity of what had happened set in.

"Tara go get Happy." Gemma said looking at Tara.

"What the hell is goin on?" Happy said loudly as he walked into the hospital room.

"She's having an anxiety attack. I need you to help me calm her down." Tara said with authority. They all nodded and began filing out, everyone but Happy. Tara put a nasal cannula in the young girls nose, and a blood pressure cuff on her arm.

"I ain't going anywhere Sunshine." He said grasping the younger girls hand.

"Alright, just let the oxygen do its job." Tara said. She began checking over her monitors and looking at her blood pressure.

"Just calm down baby girl your doing good." He said rubbing his fingers over her knuckles.

"Your blood pressure is coming down, that's it just breathe." Tara coached. Kate was still crying, but her breathing had gotten easier.

"The exam can wait until morning, I think you need some rest." Tara said sincerely. Kate shook her head no.

"I…want to get it over with…it will just be worse the longer I…I wait." Kate said trying to reassure Tara. The older woman nodded.

"I'll go get my supplies. Be right back." Kate nodded. Happy breathed a sign of relief.

"Gonna give me a god damned heart-attack there Sunshine." Happy said with a smirk. Kate pulled down the oxygen masked and tried to smile.

"Just tryin to keep ya on your toes." She said. Happy took her hand again. Kate felt relief just by Happy holding her hand. But there was something weighing heavily on her heart, she needed to talk to Gemma. She looked up at Happy.

"Do me a favor, go get Gemma? I need to talk to her about something." Kate asked, Happy nodded. He stood up and walked out the door. A few seconds later Gemma walked in without Happy.

"What's going on sweetheart?" Gemma asked vacating the seat Happy was just sitting in. Kate sighed. She looked at Gemma.

"I grew up in this club, I know how these things go. Before Tyler did this, Happy came over and we had a talk. When I woke up in my apartment, the only thing on my mind was Happy. It didn't matter how bad I felt, or how scared I was I knew I needed Happy. It was like the night of my Dad's funeral all over again. But now, why would he want me. Look at me Gemma." Kate said, taking a shaky breath. Gemma sat there for a minute, contemplating what to say.

"Baby I see the way he looks at you, you really think something like this is gonna scare him off? If it does then he ain't the man you led me to believe he was." Gemma said with sincerity.

"I just… I really thought Jax was right, that this was my second chance. I should have left with him after our conversation. Fuck it, I should have left Tyler when he shoved me into the car in the compound. I fucked up my second chance." Kate said silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You focus on getting better baby girl, you worry about the rest later." Gemma said, she patted Kate on the shoulder. Kate nodded, she still had doubts. Tara walked in a few minutes later.

"Want me to stay?" Gemma asked looking at Kate. The young girl nodded.

"If you don't mind." Kate said in a small voice. Gemma nodded and took Kate's hand.

It took about fifteen minutes, to get the pelvic test done.

"Alright, I can send these up to the lab, but I want to get you started on some antibiotics. Its standard procedure for rape victims, it will give us a head start in case you contracted something." Tara stated with a sad smile, Kate nodded.

"You need to get some rest, I'll see you in the morning." Tara said with a smile, leaving the room.

"I'm gonna head out to baby, I'll send Happy in." Gemma said kissing Kate's forehead. Kate nodded.

"It will all work out baby." Gemma said as she left the room. A few moments later Happy walked in with the rest of the guys. The ones leaving said there good byes. Tig and Chibs told her they would be just outside in case. Kate nodded, and then it was just her and Happy.

"You need ta talk, you know I'm good at listenin." Happy said with a smirk. Kate nodded. She knew that this was the same as the exam, it would just get worse the longer she put it off.

"Alright, let's talk." Kate said shakily. Happy sat there for a half-hour, listening to Kate. All the while he could feel the anger rising up. Kate finished up and Happy knew he had to get out of there, he didn't want to blow up in front of Kate. Happy kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room.

Kate immediately started crying, all her fears had come true. She told him what happened and he couldn't even be in the same room as her. Chibs walked in.

"Hey there darlin' what's with the water works." Chibs said taking a seat. He used his thumb to wipe Kate's tears. Kate calmed the crying enough to speak.

"He… he… I told him what happened to me, and he ran. He must think I'm disgusting, I think I'm disgusting. Jesus Chibs, what do I do?" Kate asked the Scotsman. He shook his head.

"Darlin, I'm sure he didn't run away because of what you said, he's just angry this happened." Chibs said putting a reassuring hand on Kate's shoulder. The young girl nodded.

"I'm getting kinda tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Kate said to Chibs. He nodded and smiled.

"One of us will be here when ya wake up darlin." he said, he kissed her forehead. Kate laid back and let sleep take over her. When he was certain she was asleep, Chibs stood up and walked towards the door. Tig was standing just outside with Juice.

"You see where Happy went brother?" Chibs asked Tig. Tig nodded.

"Yeah he said he needed some air, sent Juice up to take his place. What goin on?" Tig asked, he looked concerned. Chibs shook his head.

"Apparently the lassie in there told him about what happened tonight. Didn't say a word, just left. Took me a minute to calm her down, but she's sleeping now." Chibs stated with a shrug. Tig nodded.

"Alright, Juice you go in there, sit with Kate. Chibs you stay at the door." Tig said, Chibs looked confused.

"What are you gonna do brother?" He asked. Tig took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go find Happy." And with that Tig made his way down the hall and out of the hospital.


	8. Eight

Tig walked out into the parking lot. Tara's car was gone, she had left her keys with the guys since neither Tig nor Happy had there bikes.

"Shit!" Tig said to himself. He pulled out his prepay and dialed Half-Sacks number.

"Hello?" came the sleepy reply from the clubs prospect.

"Prospect, I need you to come pick me up at St. Thomas." Tig said quickly.

"Tig, what goin on?" The young boy questioned yawning.

"Just come pick me up, Now." Tig said shutting his phone. He walked over to one of the benches in front of the hospital and sat down. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and took a long drag. He understood why Happy left, he and Happy were very similar.

Neither of them were good with feelings or emotional situations. Happy was upset, he felt guilty. They were the killers of the club, and when someone gets hurt on their watch …especially someone they care about it hurt something fierce. Half sack showed up with one of the tow trucks, Tig hopped in.

"You seen Hap?" Tig asked the young prospect. He nodded.

"Yeah, he's at the clubhouse. I think he's trying to drown himself in a bottle of Jack Daniels." Half Sack said looking at Tig. Tig sighed. They pulled into the clubhouse not to long after that, Tig practically ran inside.

He saw Happy sitting at the bar, an ashtray full of cigarettes and an almost empty bottle of Jack his only company.

"Happy, what the hell are you doin man?" Tig said walking over to the bar and sitting down. Happy looked towards him and grunted.

"That girl needs you and your drownin your ass here?" Tig asked taking the almost empty bottle from the bald man. Happy just looked up and tried to take the bottle away. Tig pulled the bottle from Happy's grasp and threw it against the wall, glass shattering and what little jack was left splattering on the wall.

"The fuck is your problem?" Happy shouted at Tig, getting nose to nose with him.

"I ain't the one with the problem brother." Tig said not backing down. Happy shook his head.

"What the fuck would you know." Happy yelled.

"I know there's a scared and hurt girl at the hospital who cried herself to sleep tonight because of you." Tig said glaring at Happy.

"What the fuck was I supposed to say to her." Happy shouted back.

"Silence would have been better than you running out." Tig shouted getting even closer to the bald man.

"You don't know a fucking thing." Happy said in a menacing whisper as he shook his head.

"The fuck don't I know, enlighten me!" Tig shouted. Happy's whole head was a shade of scarlet, he looked ready to explode.

"She was raped." Happy stated eerily calm. Tig's eyes went wide.

"Jesus brother, I didn't know." Tig said shaking his head.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do. Every time I even think about her I want to kill something." Happy said going to the bar and lighting a cigarette. Tig followed him lighting up his own and sitting down.

"Well, it don't matter how you feel, think about her. How she feels right now." Tig stated taking a drag.

"How do I fix this?" Happy asked sounding helpless. Tig thought for a second.

"You get your ass back to that hospital and be there when she wakes up." Tig stated. Happy shook his head.

"She won't want to see me." Happy stated looking defeated.

"Hap after you runnin out like that tonight, you are exactly what she will want to see." Tig said looking at Happy with reassuring eyes.

Kate woke with a start. The hospital room was dark, just the first signs of sunlight coming through the window. She took in her surroundings. Then she heard it, a light snore coming from her right side. She turned her head, and saw Happy. He was sitting in one of those horrible plastic hospital chairs. His head was lulled to one side and his arms were crossed over his chest. Kate smiled sadly. She reached her good arm out and shook his knee.

"Happy, Hap. Wake up." She said quietly. Happy slowly awoke. He moved his head back and forth and rubbed a hand over his face.

"What time is it?" He asked through a yawn. Kate shrugged as best as she could.

"Early I think." She said not looking at the older man. He nodded.

"Kate about last night…" Happy began. Kate shook her head.

"I understand Tony, I don't want to be around myself right now." Kate said sadly. Happy shook his head.

"That ain't why I left, Kate I was pissed. I was so pissed I was about to blow, you didn't need ta see that shit." He said taking her hand. Kate tensed at first but slowly melted into the small gesture of comfort. She nodded.

"So your not disgusted by me?" She asked looking at him in the eye. He shook his head.

"You're my sunshine, you could never disgust me. I just…I ain't good at processin this emotional shit." He said with a slight chuckle. Kate nodded in understanding. She yawned and stretched, then winced.

"These fuckin ribs, there gonna be the death of me." She said trying to relax. Happy chuckled.

"You should get some more sleep Sunshine, Gemma will probably get here first thing." He said with a smile, Kate nodded. Happy stared moving around trying to get comfortable in the small chair. Kate laughed then grabbed her side.

"Come here knuckle head." Kate said moving over to the far left side of the bed. Happy looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked. Kate shook her head.

"Come up here, there's plenty of room." She said patting the bed. Happy stood up and then lied down next to her. He put his arm around her middle. She tilted her head so that it was resting against his chest. She closed her eyes.

"Night Tony." She said drifting off to sleep. Happy smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

"Night Sunshine." He said drifting off as well.


End file.
